A Touch of Freedom
by Hummingbird Way
Summary: A new student disrupts the usual routine at François Dupont. This new girl seems to have a lot in common with a certain blonde, good and bad. A new hero appears, but is hero really the right way to describe her? Hawkmoth has figured out a plan to get exactly what he wants. Eventual Adrienette/LadyChat Rated M: for Abuse, Rape maybe eventual smut.
1. Chapter 1

Helena couldn't help but wring her hands, keeping her eyes on the floor of the classroom. This was it, her first day of school in France, first day of school ever. Helena had already graduated school back in Michigan, the United Stated, her grandmother had home-schooled her while her mother was busy traveling the world for her career. She had received her Diploma when she was fourteen and even started working on some online college classes. Thanks to all the homeschooling she never had a chance to make any friends, her only friends were four people she knew through family friends who live across the continent.

"Class I'd like to introduce a new student-" Ms. Bustier was interrupted by a young woman barging through the doors, the class giggled and shared a collection of eye rolls as the girl moved to her desk in the second row. "Nice of you to join us Ms. Dupain Cheng, you were actually almost on time today. Anyway class as I was saying, our new student here is Ms. Helena Ann Marie Harper. Please Ms. Harper if you would tell us a little about yourself" Ms. Bustier stepped aside and Helena took a shaky deep breath and stepped forward.

"Bonjour everyone, please forgive my French, I know it isn't the best" She gave them all a small smile shrinking back into herself a little. "I am from the United States, I lived in a state called Michigan it's shaped like a mitten" She held up her right hand for emphasis. "I've actually been homeschooled my whole life, so this is my first day of school ever!" A glaring smile erupted across her lips finally allowing her excitement and happiness to overcome her anxiety. "I am so grateful for the opportunity to be here with you all, Thank you for accepting me in your class." Most of the class mates sent warm greetings to her, except for a select few who only scoffed unimpressed with her introduction.

"Now where can you sit…" Ms. Bustier thought aloud.

"Oh mademoiselle if I may" Helena said quickly whispering something into the teachers ear.

"Oh! Of course!" Ms. Bustier said suddenly. "Adrien do you speak much English?" The boy fidgeted with his pencil suddenly being put on the spot.

"Well not fluently, but I do know a bit" he admitted shyly, looking to the new student who turning a cherry shade of red and refusing to make eye contact.

"Wonderful! Ms. Harper, for today we'll get you a seat and you can sit beside Mr. Agreste, we'll keep the seating a work in progress for now. Now class!" Ms. Bustier began her lesson as Helena brought a chair next to the blonde haired boy.

"bonjour" She whispered keeping her eyes on the teacher. "I'm sorry for intruding on your space, I didn't mean to cause any trouble" Her head sagged low the feelings of embarrassment coming off her in waves.

"Hey it's no problem! I can help you with French and maybe you can help me with my English?" He suggested, the kindness in his voice had Helena lifting her eyes to meet his, the smile on his face left her beaming in return.

Much to Helena's relief lunch came quickly. The excitement of the day was burning off fast, and the anxiety was beginning to take over again. She wasn't sure she'd be able to keep a lunch down so she went outside and sat on the lawn against a tree. She took a deep breath and could feel the anxiety sinking away, this was her comfy place she felt so at one with nature that relaxing came naturally.

"Hey Helena! Do you want to join us for lunch?" She nearly jumped out of her skin as the blonde boy next her spoke. She put her hand to her chest breathing hard, she was usually more aware then that, she would have to be less careless from now on. "Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you, are you alright?"

"oh? Yes sorry! it's just been a stressful day so far, I guess I'm a bit on edge" A nervous laugh escaped her lips as she looked up at him. "you mentioned lunch?"

"Yeah! With my friends Marinette, Nino and Alya. Marinette's family owns a bakery so we were going to head over there for some sandwiches and pastries. You're welcome to join us" His kindness brought a soft pink tint to her cheeks.

"That sounds lovely, thank you" As she went to get up he offered her his hand. A surprise expression reached her eyes as she took it allowing him to help her. "Thank you"

 **Marinette's POV**

Marinette felt her heart sinking as she saw Adrien offer his hand to the new girl, a dull ache echoed through her chest. This girl was beautiful, long chestnut hair, half up held by a satin black ribbon, a long black tulle skirt lightly fluffed out reaching her shins, a lavender top decorated with slightly darker purple roses, what startled Marinette most about her appearance were the black velvet sneakers laced up with the same kind of satin ribbon that held her hair in place. This girls whole ensemble screamed CHLOE! Marinette decided right then that she wasn't interested in this new girl, her and her friends were better off just the four of them.

"Hey guys you remember Helena from class right?" Adrien introduced but Marinette just rolled her eyes and turned away.

"We should start walking if we want to be able to sit and enjoy our lunch" Marinette said as she started walking away. Marinette couldn't help but notice the side eye she was getting from Alya, but the girl always had her back.

"Marinette is right, we can get to know each other on the way, don't worry it's not too far" Alya said smiling at Helena while turning to follow Marinette.

 **No POV**

Helena skipped to catch up to Marinette and Alya leaving the boys behind exchanging a worried look. Helena tried to strike up a conversation with Marinette, but she started speaking to Alya instead.

"Oh Mari-" "Alya how is the Ladyblog coming along?" Marinette didn't even give Helena a ghost of a glance as they all pressed forward together.

"Oh it's going great! That interview I managed with Ladybug got a ton of hits! AND I was able to sell it to the local station, I made enough to finally get that new camera I've been eyeing!" Helena couldn't help but smile at Alya's enthusiasm, whatever this Ladyblog is her love showed.

"What's the Ladyblog?" Helena asked her curiosity getting the best of her.

"It's a website I run, it follows the adventures of Lady Bug and Chat Noir" Helena blanked out again at the explanation.

"Who are Lady Bug and Chat Noir?" She asked innocently, but the reaction from the four around her made her small question feel like a big problem.

"What!" "You don't know Ladybug?" "They're the best!" The chorus rang.

"oh" The anxiety was creeping back into her she could feel the pressure building up around her chest as she rolled her shoulders forward and put her head down.

"Guys she's not from around here, she's not even from this continent!" Adrien spoke up. "Don't worry you'll learn all about them from that one" He said motioning towards Alya. Finally it was someone elses turn to blush as Alya turned a light shade of red.

"Lady Bug and Chat Noir are local superheroes. This guy named Hawkmoth goes around and turns peoples negative emotions into superpowers making them villains, and they terrorize the city! If it weren't for Lady Bug and Chat Noir Paris would probably be in ruins" Alya explained.

"Oh wow, I didn't realize the city was so dangerous" Helena said, "mother won't like that at all" she whispered to herself.

"We're here!" Nino shouted happily. "Finally give me some of that sweet sugar!" Helena looked up and her smile reappeared ten times stronger than before.

"This is your parents bakery?" She asked Marinette. "I've been coming here every morning for the past five days, these are some of the best treats I've ever had!" Marinette suddenly felt a pang of guilt for being so rude to Helena, she seemed like a genuinely nice person and so far, nothing like Chloe.

They entered the bakery and bell overhead dinged signaling there were customers. "Maman, papa I'm home for lunch!" She shouted over the counter.

"The groups here too Mrs. Dupain Cheng" Alya shouted over Marinette's shoulder.

"Oh hi kids! Welcome, find yourselves a nice table and I'll grab you all some water" Sabine said peeking around the corner. They made themselves comfortable at a nice table, Helena went out of her way to get a seat in the sunshine, letting the heat on her back help her relax again. It was but a minute before Sabine appeared with a tray of waters.

"Here you are kids" She said as she placed the water on the table. When she got around to Helena she seemed a little startled, "oh there's another one of you today! Hi sweetie what's your name? Would you like a water?" Marinette interrupted before Helena could respond.

"Mama this is a new girl in class Helena, she is from the United States" Marinette shared trying to show her kinder side.

"Oh wow you're a long ways away from home, I hope you can enjoy Paris and find a home here too" Sabine said putting a motherly hand on her shoulder, it provided Helena with a warm comfort she wasn't used too.

"Merci, traveling is a passion of mine so it is exciting to be here. I do miss my home back in America though, but I believe that home is where you make it and anywhere you can feel comfortable and find love is a home" Helena spoke with such determination that Sabine couldn't help but feel her heart melt for the girl. She was looking for someone to love her and someone she could love in return. Sabine made a silent wish that she would find everything she needed to be happy here. "oh water would be lovely if you please" Helena added kindness shining through again.

"So you've never been to a school before today?" Alya asked taking a sip through her straw, Helena responded by nodding in agreement, her shy-ness taking over again. "That sounds just like Adrien here, last year was his first year he had been home schooled as well." Marinette glared at Alya, just because she was trying to be nice to this new girl didn't mean Alya could set them up! "What brought you to Paris anyway?" Alya added giving Marinette a look that said she was sorry.

"Well it's kind of complicated, but it was mostly my mothers job. I had been living with my grandmother since I was small. My mom would fly my grandma and I out to wherever she was at the time, it was usually only a week or so at a time and my mom usually couldn't get time off work to see us much, but every journey was incredible!" Helena tried keeping a positive tone and a smile, but Adrien noticed that she didn't have that sparkle of joy she'd had before. "I've actually already graduated from school in America, I finished when I was fourteen. I was taking some college courses online when my mom decided I could be furthering my education by moving to Paris with her and going back to school." Helena didn't care for the attention that was on her, thankfully Sabine returned with her water and a tray full of sandwiches. The new distraction of food was welcomed by everyone as they dug in, light chatter flew among the friends though Helena elected to observe more than participate. She couldn't help but notice how Marinette would blush when Adrien gave her his attention, she made a mental note to ask about that later.

"So Helena, what kind of things are you into? Any Hobbies?" Adrien asked it came across as small talk, but he did seem genuinely interested.

"My h-hobbies?" She stuttered out. "Well I love anything that lets me be creative" Her passion sparked and the gray of her eyes seemed to deepen into a blue. "I love to cook! And almost any kind of art, but my real passion is music"

"No way, really? Mine too?" Nino said his attention captured. Now it was Alya's turn to feel threatened. "What is your instrument?"

"Oh I am trained in Piano, violin, voice, cello, saxophone and guitar." She explained on, "my mother only approved of Violin and piano but after I fell in love I begged my grandmother to let me keep learning, but my favorite thing is composing different pieces. I used to have a spectacular garden and I would always play for my plants" The strange look she got let her to believe that maybe she shouldn't have shared that part.

"What about your friends?" Alya asked after a long silence.

"Kids if you don't get going you're going to be late" Sabine said coming over. "It was good to meet you dear, you are welcome here anytime." Sabine put a loving hand on Helena's shoulder.

"Thank you ma'am" Helena said smiling up at her. The kindness in Sabine's eyes reminded her of her grandmother.

Everyone rose from their chairs and head back out the door back to school, much to Helena's relief the previous question didn't come up again. She didn't want to tell them about her life back at home, she didn't want to have to explain how controlling her mother was over her. It was a fact though, back in Michigan Helena hadn't been allowed to leave her grandmothers home without a guard, and even with a guard she was only permitted to leave when they traveled. She had begged her mother on one of her visits to let her have some freedom, just to visit the local park but her mother was adamant that if Helena left the property trouble would befall her. She only imagined what her mother would do if she knew she had left the school property during lunch. Helena only smiled to herself, it was her secret, her own tiny piece of freedom.

Helena excused herself from the group to get the books she needed for her next class from her locker.

"Look what we have here Sabrina, another want to be" Helena turned and recognized a couple girls from her class. Chloe held her usual look of disgust and she looked the girl up and down.

"Um, hello. Is there something I can do for you?" It was moments like this Helena felt even smaller than she was already. Chloe towered over her small five foot statue getting in Helena's face.

"Adrien is mine, so keep your distance." It sounded more like a threat than a suggestion. "He doesn't associate with trash anyway, he's just to polite to tell you to your face." With that Chloe turned and walked away, Sabrina giving Helena one last disapproving look over before following behind her leader.

Helena tried to push the encounter to the back of her mind and she returned to class, taking her seat beside Adrien yet again catching Chloe's eye and if looks could kill she would be dead in her chair. She put her focus oh the teacher as class started, but she couldn't help but feel shaken at Chloe's open threat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Mother, you remember how today was my first day of school?" Helena stood beside her mother placing a spoon full of assorted vegetables on her mothers place. The woman looked up from her tablet briefly before putting her nose back down into her emails. "Well I made a few friends!" The excitement spilled from Helena's voice as placed a scoop of the assortment onto her own plate before sitting down at the opposite end of the table.

"Anne darling mommy's very busy right now, what is it you need?" The older woman let out a frustrated sigh not bother to look up this time. The coldness of the question didn't seem to bother Helena as she stumbled over her words.

"Well, it's that I was hoping that maybe I could have a small dinner party this weekend and invite my new friends over?" She cringed watching her mothers face closely. "I've just never had real friends before and I think it'd b-" But she didn't get to finish.

"This is lovely darling, what is it?" The woman finally looked up and made eye contact with her daughter.

"It's ratatouille. It's our first dinner together since we've been here so I wanted to make something comforting" Helena grasped her mothers praise with a sharp intensity. "What do you think about my idea though?"

"Oh Anne, I just don't think having friends over is a good idea. You don't even know these children" Once again her mothers eyes were down.

"That why it's perfects! I could-" A loud siren tore through the dining room, without hesitation Helena's mother picked up her phone and left the room. "I could get to know them" She half whispered to herself.

Helena sat for a time at the table waiting for her mother to return, but she finally gave up and started clearing the dishes. ' _Perhaps mother is right, it's not safe to trust people I've only just met.'_ When she finished cleaning the dishes she went off to her room, peaking inside her mothers office to see her furiously typing away on her laptop. She didn't say anything as she continued down the hall to her own bedroom.

Helena's room wasn't small by any means, but to her it still felt empty. The walls were a soft shade of sea foam green and the longest wall was floor to the ceiling with windows and in the farthest corner sat a white baby grand piano. Helena had desperately pleaded with her mother to have her fathers own piano shipped over, but her mother said that it was too much trouble and she'd just buy her a new one. She knew better though, her mother was trying to make her forget because if she forgot then her mother could too, and it was working. Try as she might things about him were becoming blurred by the new memories she was making. She stood staring out the window holding herself tightly, she'd never felt so trapped as she looked across the city that was coming to life as the sun set. Helena noticed a strange movements on one of the rooftops below, if it hadn't been moving she would've never been able to see the dark figure jumping from roof top to roof top making his way across the city. Her curiosity caught the better of her and she strode to her to her dresser opening the top drawer. She shuffled between her pajamas and pulled out a small black box. She opened the box revealing a round jewel encrusted flower pendent on a thin piece of brown ribbon.

"Better now than never" she whispered braiding the ribbon through a piece of her hair, the pendent sitting hear the top of her left temple. The pendent consisted of five pedals colors by different jewels, green, violet, blue, yellow and red all connected by a white jewel in the center.

"David?" a small voice asked, and in a flash of white light a little bird looking creature appeared rubbing it's eyes.

"Pax?" Helena asked timidly gently capturing the little fairy critter in her hands. "I'm David's daughter Helena. My grandmother has told me so much about you" Helena hadn't even realized she was trembling, but her hangs were shaking. "She told me you could give me freedom"

"oh, forgive me. It's been a long time since I have been awakened. You were so small when I saw you last, I'm sure you don't even remember!" The little kwami looked the girl up and down with a big pair of silver eyes. "If freedom is what you long for, I will be more than happy to help, just say wings up and you'll be granted with a power that has been passed through your family for centuries. I used to take of your father and your grandmother before him."

"Okay, lets do this! Grandma told me about some of your adventures with her, I just have to get out of here, there are a couple people I need to meet I think" Helena set the little bird on her shoulder and pulled her hair around using her long locks to cover the Kwami. "Just sit tight for a few minutes." Her heart was beating out of her chest and she turned the light in her room off and crept through the door as silently as she could. She peeked in on her mother again to find she was talking away on her cell phone yet again. She didn't know why she bothered to be so careful, once her mother was in her office she wouldn't see her again until the following evening when she returned home from work and that was if she was even still awake.

Still trying to be as quiet as possible she wandered back into the living room of the apartment and crept out onto the balcony. They had the penthouse apartment in one of the cities tallest buildings so once she made it on the balcony she was able to make her way on to the room balcony of the complex.

"Okay Pax, I'm so nervous" She said giving the kwami her finger to nestle on pulling her out of the weeds of her hair.

"This magic has run in your family for a long time, I'll take good care of you. If you run into any trouble you have a magic bow that will assist you. It might take some time getting used to your wings, but if you long for freedom you'll have it!" The bird flew off her finger stretching out her own little wings. "Whenever you're ready!" The bird creature hovered in front of her patiently.

"I think I'm ready" Helena took a deep breath. "Pax, wings up!" Another burst of white light burst from her pendent as the little bird was pulled into it. The light hugged Helena radiating peace and grace. The light faded revealing Helena in a soft short dress. Helena's neck and arms were covered in what appeared to be a soft floral lace, the jeweled tones of violet, blue, red and yellow but it doesn't resemble material more like fresh trapped inside the material. The dress cinched at her waist with a sheer violet ribbon that flowed behind her in two long wide pieces resembling a pair of tail feathers. It flowed down into a soft skirt that swayed with the breeze, the color seemed to shift from a rich green to blue depending on the light. The star of her new look was on her back, her dress had a hole cut in the lace at the back and two gorgeously feather wings sprouted from her. The feathers appeared white but they had a holographic film covering them causing them to reflect a rainbow of colors, they were short but spread about three feet wide on each side of her. Her waist length chestnut hair pulled half up into a braid and flowed with a variety of colored flowers, her feet were adorned with violet ballet flats that mirrored the color of the ribbons around her waist. The last thing to appear was a thing mask crossing her eyes, a beautiful blue and purple mask, and at the outside of her eye in the lower corner of the mask a round yellow dot.

' _Members of your family have gone by many names, no two transformations are alike.'_ This was all such a new sensation for Helena, feeling the transformation take her away, sprouting wings and now the kwami's voice seemed to echo through her head. _'For you Colibri Soiree, the Evening Hummingbird, go on give your wings a flutter'_

"Colibri Soiree" Helena whispered, the name felt oddly familiar and right, it felt like her.

Colibri focused her attention on her new appendages and making them move, it surprised her how easy it was, it didn't take much effort before her she was hovering.

It was incredible, she had never felt so free as she fluttered around the rooftop, twirling and soaring testing out her new gift. She was practically in tears as the joy filled her heart and the new opportunities presented themselves to her. She looked at her wings as she hovered and realized they fluttered so fast that they were nearly invisible. She slowed down and stood on the rooftop and they came back into sight, the beautiful feather sparkled with a rainbow of colors.

Colibri took the moment to look around Paris, her eyes fell on the Eiffel tower. "Better now than never" She repeated as she stood up on the edge of the roof. She had never been particularly scared of heights, but as she looked down the 54 story building her heart began to pound. "I can do this" She said pumping herself up looking back across to the glowing tower in the distance. _'We can do this, you're not alone anymore Helena'_ Pax whispered in her mind, the words took Colibri's nerves away immediately leaving her with a feeling of peace and determination. After a deep breath she stepped off the roof, letting her wings take over. It only took a moment for her to find her place in the sky, she let herself soar and fall closer to the building then rise above them again. She couldn't help but laugh, she'd never felt so alive! This city was hers for the taking, she could go anyway, do anything! She was free, Pax really had granted her the one thing she'd always wanted.

She soared to the Eiffel tower flying through the arches and swooping around the different levels giggling like a small child.

 **Chat Noir POV**

Chat Noir was resting on a rooftop a block away from the Eiffel Tower staring at it wondering what his lady was doing tonight. It was his night for patrol so she was doing something as her civilian self, his curiosity always came close to getting the better of him too many times but he dreamed on about her anyway. He heard an odd fluttering sound paired with soft laughter, he turned his head just in time to see something go flitting past the building heading towards the tower.

"An Akuma?" He wondered at first, but he didn't think so. He'd never heard an Akuma sound so happy, it didn't match the dynamic. There is was, his curiosity again so he followed the strange laughing creature.

It only took Chat a few minutes of observing to realize it was a girl. He watched her fly around the tower before she finally landed on the top observation deck, Chat saw his opportunity and he used his staff to get to her.

"Well hey there" He said jumping beside her shrinking his baton back to its default size. She nearly jumped a mile as she turned to him, he thought surely his heart had stopped as he stared at her.

"I don't want any trouble please" She said taking a step back fear filled her face and coated her body language. Her voice was rich and somehow it reminded him of the classical music he was forced to rehearse over and over but it sounded good from her. The lights from the Eiffel Tower made her glow, the rainbow essence on her wings seemed to shine with their own light.

"Are you an angel?" Chat didn't even mean to speak, but the words fell from his mouth before he could even form a coherent thought.

"an Angel? Heavens no, I'm He… I'm Soiree Colibri" Her confidence was coming back a little but her cheeks were tinged with pink as she couldn't believe he had thought she might be an angel.

"Wow, ugh I mean well wow" Chat slapped his hand over his forward and turned a shade of red. "I'm Chat Noir, local hero, saver of Paris, vanquisher of evil… You must be new, I'd remember seeing you around, I mean not because your beautiful because I remember the heroes around here, not that you're beautiful, I mean you are stunning really but no never mind forget everything I just" His whole face was red now as he rambled on finally giving up and stopping putting his head down so she couldn't see his face. He felt like an idiot, he couldn't imagine what she must have thought of him.

He jerked his head when he heard her giggle, it was like music again but this time it was bells. "It's good to meet you Chat Noir. I am new to Paris and all over this" Her hands motioned down to her dress and back up to her wings. No she definitely wasn't an Akumatized victim, she must be a miraculous holder!

"Who gave you your miraculous?" He asked seriously, he'd been wondering where his power came from, maybe she would have a clue for him.

"Miraculous?" Her face twisted in confusion. "I don't understand, what is that?"

"You don't have a miraculous? It is the item that gives you your powers." Chat explained feeling confused himself, how could she not know what a miraculous was! She must be using one.

"Oh, my charm, she motioned to the brain in her hair where the flower charm hung off a small brown ribbon. "My little bird told me that it's been in my family for over 100 years"

"Little bird? Your kwami?" Wow, she didn't know anything about this. "It was in your family? Hm… I wonder what Ladybug will think of that."

"Ladybug? I've heard of her, my friends were talking about her earlier. She is a Super hero too right?" Her voice was filled with admiration. "I can't even imagine what it must be like to help people and save lives. What a dream!" Chat couldn't help but laugh at her declaration.

"Did I say something" Colibri suddenly felt embarrassed, her wings seemed to reflect her emotions as they drooped.

"Don't feel bad, I'm sorry for laughing like that it's just that you are one of us now" Chat said controlling his laughter and giving her a beautiful smile, She felt her heart skip a beat.

"Oh I couldn't be a hero, this is my first time being out of the house without some kind of body guard, I'm not qualified to be a hero or anything really" She rambled on.

"Hey" Chat interrupted her and she looked up at him. He reached his hand past her and let it rest on her charm. "This means you have every qualification possible to help people in need. All it really takes if a little courage and a lot of love." Colibri blushed a deep red now, he spoke in a voice so low and sweet and he was so close to her. Chat couldn't help but notice to and he nervously took a step back.

They stood staring at each other in silence for what could have been minutes or hours. The breeze pushed Colibris hair and skirt to the side and Chat watched as it ruffled her feathers noting how as the light shifted on them with their movement they seemed to change color.

"Can you meet back up here tomorrow, around 9?" Chat asked her breaking the silence. "Lady bug will be out here tomorrow, it's supposed to be my night off but I'd like to introduce you two. She's very kind and beautiful and well she's just perfect." His feelings oozed out of his words and she smiled, it was sweet.

"I can't make any promises, it shouldn't be a problem though. My mother will probably working late so she won't even notice if I'm not there" Colibri explained. "If I can't make it, maybe I can send my little bird Pax in my place"

"Little bird? Pax? Is that your Kwami?" Chat was curious and she just confirmed with a smile and a nod. "Does your mom give you a hard time about going out?" She was surprised he was asking about her mother, she didn't like to think about their relationship much less talk about it.

"It's complicated, my mom doesn't really let me leave our apartment only to go to school or some important function she has to attend and needs a perfect lady to be at her side to show what a great mother she is" Colibri didn't mean to sound so bitter or be so honest but once she started talking she couldn't stop, it was kind of nice being able to tell someone what she's felt for such a long time. "I'm just an accessory to her, I make her look good."

Chat Noirs eyes curved with sadness. "I-I really know how you feel" He whispered, the look in his eyes told her he was reliving something horrible. "I have to be a picture perfect son at all times! Which is impossible, especially when I'm trying to have a life with friends and fun. My schedule is insane I take so many extra curricular and classes, just to make my father look perfect"

"I understand" She placed her hand on his shoulder, they both got a little worked up during their rants. Her eyes were wet but no tear fell, and his face was stained red with aggression. "My mother keeps hiring these body guards to "protect me", but they're really make sure I don't leave our apartment. If she knew I was here I think she would lock me away in a small dark room, maybe even tie me up for good measure." She wanted to laugh because to anyone else the scenario she described would sound ridiculous, but she couldn't there was no sign of sarcasm in her voice, no hint of over exaggeration.

Chat took this opportunity to put his hand on her shoulder and smile at her. "If that happens Lady Bug and I will do whatever we can to find you. You won't be alone anymore." His words were like an arrow in her heart, his kindness left her feeling a little weak. "But for now you should probably head home, it's one in the morning. Don't worry I have to head home too, I have class early and I'll probably be late" He laughed scratching the back of his neck, his laugh tore away any of the remaining negative energy and Colibri couldn't help but laugh with him.

"You're right! I didn't even get all my homework done tonight! Oops" She did feel a little guilty, but no an ounce of regret. She'd never met someone she could connect with like this before, he made her feel sane and comfortable. She couldn't help but wonder if it was normal to feel so comfortable with someone you've only just met? What does it mean? "Get home safe, I'll do what I can to be here tomorrow night. It was good to meet you Chat Noir, thanks for making feel welcome here. You're one of the first people to show such a kindness to me." He stepped forward and gave her a tight hug, then whispered in her ear.

"You'll be okay, I'll always be here if you need to talk. I understand what it's like to have the pressure to be perfect" She absorbed everything she could about this moment, the stars, the tower and the way he gave such warmth and comfort. She never wanted to forget right now.

Without another word he released her and vaulted away on his baton. A soft pink filled her cheeks and she couldn't control the wide smile that spread across her face. She fluttered back home, landing on the apartment roof. "Pax wings in" A white light surrounded her stealing away her transformation leaving Pax in it's place. The little bird could hardly fly, luckily Helena caught her.

"Do you have any flowers? Or maybe honey or fruit?" The little Kwami asked half asleep leaning her head on Helena's thumb.

"Well mother won't let me have plants here, but I think we have some strawberries in the fridge lets go check"

Helena crept back into her house to the kitchen checking the fridge and pulling out a small container, holding some freshly cut strawberries. The little kwami dug into the strawberries greedily getting her fill.

"We can stop by a shop tomorrow and get you something you prefer, or order it if we can't get out of the house" After the kwami got her fill she and Helena returned to her room and she set the kwami on a pillow at the far side of her bed, so she shouldn't grab it by mistake. Helena turned her bedroom light off and snuggled under her sheets. She couldn't help but smile and hoped she would dream of that moment on the tower, the moment where she realized she really wasn't alone

 **Adrien's Room**

'Plagg Claws In!" Chat Noir called and he was enveloped in a green light and his Kwami reappeared at the light faded and there stood Adrien in the same clothes he'd worn to school that day.

"So what was all that about?" Plagg asked heading to his cheese stash to regain his energy.

"What was what?" Adrien asked pretending he didn't understand Plaggs question.

"I know you know what I'm talking about. I've never heard you talk about your personal life like that with anyone. Except maybe Nino. You don't even know that girl, can you even trust her?" Plagg went.

"She just felt…"He paused for the moment trying to find the right way to describe his feelings. "safe. She just felt safe but also like she needed someone to return the safety she offered." He didn't even understand his feelings and it was frustrating him to know end.

"She was pretty cute for a human" Plagg set nudging his chosen's cheek. "I mean after your little spiel about how beautiful she was" Adrien had tried to forget about that.

"Gee thanks buddy, that's exactly what I wanted to think about" Adrien's exhaustion was getting the better of him now. He pulled off his polo and replaced his jeans. _'She is beautiful, but she's still no Ladybug'_ He thought as he tucked himself in his bed, Plagg was resting his makeshift bed on Adriens' dresser. She may not have been Ladybug, but he couldn't get her out of his head, he had a big goofy grin as he thought about he'd made he blush.

 **Authors Note:**

Hi everyone! Thanks for checking out this story. I am going to always try to have two chapters written at a time to keep this moving at a good pace. Please forgive my dress description, I may sketch up the design I can see in my head but for the most part it was based on this dress from the link below. The way the lace material appears and how the skirt flows.

A lot of the holes are going to be filled in the future, but feel free to ask about them if you'd like that way I don't miss anything.

Also the Kwami I spelled the name how I wanted it pronounced Helena is American after all, but it is actually Paix. Okay now that I've got that covered, thank you for reading this! The story is going to get better! I had the middle and end already formulated the beginning didn't come together as smoothly as I wanted, but we're getting there!

Dress-spiration: .

Color-spiration: .

Wing-spiration:

Hair-spiration: .


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Helena's prediction came true, she woke up and got ready for school to find her mother was already gone, her body guard was sitting at their dining table waiting for her to finish getting ready. Pax was hidden behind her hair on her shoulder. She stood in the dining room nearly ready to go. She took her Flower charm and wove it with a few pieces of her hair putting it in a short braid so the charm fell right at her ear lobe she secured it on place tightly with a small elastic band. She switched the brown ribbon for a midnight blue one to match her outfit. Her body was adorned with a midnight blue high-low dress. The dress was a soft material the swayed when she walked, the from fell just above her knee's but flower just above her ankles behind her. The deep blue material had silver strips woven into it vertically, when the light caught the silver strips they almost looked like falling stars. Despite the regal quality of the dress it still looked oddly casual on her, it had simple T-shirt style sleeves with a rounded neckline that barely fell below her neck. It showed a balanced amount of skin that didn't make her uncomfortable quite the opposite actually, this dress made Helena feel pretty.

"Where did you get that dress, I don't think your mother would approve of that." Her body guard stood up as she entered the room giving her a look over.

"Where I got it isn't important Tony, and I'm not changing I love this dress" Helena looked at him with pleading eyes, begging him not to ask her to change. Tony gave her a stern look but caved with a sigh.

"You're going to get me in trouble one of these days" He laughed, he picked up her backpack for her and headed towards the door. "Come on, if you want to stop at that bakery we have to get going." She loved Tony, he was an American her mother hired immediately after she had arrived in Paris. As unbelievable as it might seem, he used to protect the president as a member of the secret service but quit so he could see the world and now he was with her.

"I would defend you, you know that. You're the best guard I've ever had. You let me kind of have a life" She laughed as she ducked into the back of the short limo, he put her backpack on the opposite side of the car and got into the drivers seat. Helena didn't notice the sympathetic look on his face. He had worked for a lot of people over the years but she had the strictest rules he'd ever seen. When he'd first been given her care manual from her mother he couldn't believe it was a 2 inch binder filled with rules.

 _Helena is not to leave the house unattended._

 _Helena is not to be allowed to talk with strangers._

 _Helena must attend her classes and lessons on time, tardiness and absence are not tolerated._

 _Helena must dress conservatively at all times. She should only wear skirts or dresses, they should always fall below the knee's, her tops must not reveal her shoulders, the necklines can not reveal and sign of her breasts._

 _Helena must exercise perfect etiquette at all times._

And that was only a couple, there were dozens of other rules that she was required to follow and that he was required to enforce. He couldn't bring himself to enforce half of them, she had a rule about her underclothes even and he completely refused to even ask Helena about what she wore under her clothes, it wasn't his business and frankly he didn't think it was her mothers business either. She wasn't supposed to be out or seen in public at all, but he bent that rule and made sure she at least had a tiny piece of freedom, so since she'd arrived he would take her to different bakeries for breakfast until they came across the Dupain-Cheng Patisserie. Helena fell in love with everything they had, but especially their Macarons. One of her mothers rules was about her diet and how many calories she was allowed to have. On occasion, he would wonder if she was such a tiny child because her mother had denied her proper nutrition for too long. Helena had admitted that her previous body guard would refuse her dinner if he felt she ate to much in the day, regardless of how active she had been or how hungry she was, it infuriated him that someone would put their child on such a diet especially since she was already so small. She mentioned that she felt so much better since he'd been with her, she slept better, had more energy and her body didn't ache anymore. He was proud he could provide her with something of a better life.

"Tony?" Helena broke him out of his thoughts and looked in the rear view mirror at her. She was acting oddly shy, he had a feeling she wanted something. "Could I pick up a couple extra sweets? They're not for me though!" She said the last half quickly. "I want to share them with my friends during our lunch hour."

"Helena, you know I'm not like your mother, having a little extra sugar now and then won't ruin her diet. Why don't you get something extra for yourself too." He smiled at her as he pulled up to the bakery. "Go grab your snacks I'll make a run around the block and pick you back up in a minute."

"Thanks Tony, you really are such a blessing!" Helena glowed with joy as she pulled her little wallet out of her backpack, and hopped out of the limo rushing into the bakery.

There was quite the line inside so Helena forced herself to be patient, she thought about the night before and tugged at her hair making sure her kwami was still covered and hidden. Pax was nestled tightly in her neck curled up into a tiny ball, the little bird kwami was about the size of an actual hummingbird so someone would really have to look to see her anyway.

"Next" Sabine called from the pastry counter. "Oh you're Marinette's new friend, Helena right? What can I get you dear?" Helena couldn't help the huge smile that crossed her lips, this woman had talked to her for less than five minutes, but remembered who she was.

"Could I get 3 croissants, a dozen raspberry macarons, a dozen lemon macarons and…" She blanked out now, what would her friends like? "Miss? I want to get something for my new friends to enjoy, they seem like they spend a lot of time here, can you help me out?" Sabine was surprised by the girls request but felt such warmth coming from her that she obliged.

"absolutely, I'll put in there favorites and I'll right there names on the pastry bag so you don't have to guess." Sabine grabbed a couple pastry bags and boxes and started organizing everything, then she met Helena at the cash register. "You are such a sweet girl, I don't think I've ever seen someone come in and order so many treats at once especially to surprise their friends."

"Thank you, they're very important to me" Helena said handing the woman her money, and pulling the bags of wrapped pastries into her arms.

"Do you need help dear?" Sabine asked but at that moment Marinette came crashing out of the back of the restaurant.

"I'm late, I'm going to be late again!" Marinette was shouting.

"Marinette, would you like to ride to school with me? It'll be faster than walking and we'll be on time" Helena offered smiling at Marinette with her arms as full as possible.

"What are you doing here?" Marinette asked in a flat toned voice, she didn't miss the glare Sabine gave her for being so rude.

"I told you I've come here every morning for the past week, these sweets are the best!" She gushed.

"She has a great idea, help her carry these pastries out and go to school with her so you won't be late" Sabine started taking the pastry bags from Helena's arms and putting them in Marinettes.

"um, okay. Thanks for the ride, I really can't afford another tardy on my record this year." Marinette explained finally letting her kindness come through.

"it's not a problem at all!" The limo was parked against the curb and Tony was leaning against the back door.

"When I said get what you want, I didn't think you would go this far?" Tony approached the girls then turned and opened the door for them.

"Well you know how much I love these pastries, you should've known better" Helena giggled as she maneuvered her way into the car. When she looked back she was Marinette's mouth hanging open. "Are you coming, we don't want to be late"

"Oh, oh yeah. I mean just wow, this is how you get to school?" Marinette finally slid into the car and Tony closed the door walking around the vehicle, getting into the driver seat and pulling away.

"yeah, my mom insists I have a driver, it's a bit embarrassing though" Helena admitted, she didn't want Marinette to think she was some rich snob. "Oh Tony, I might have gotten you a little something too" She rummaged through the bags that were on her lap and pulled out one of the little boxes Marinette had been handed and leaned up front and passed him the snacks.

"Helena you didn't have to do that" Tony said, he would never ask her for anything, but she always thought of him especially when it came to food and eating. She'd invited him to have dinner with her most nights when her mother didn't show up. He knew that food was important to her she'd wondered how long she'd been on her mothers diet. He knew she was so willing to feed others because she'd practically been starved. "Let me guess, you bought yourself a dozen macarons and a croissant"

"You do know me well! I also got something for each of my new friends. Marinette's mother helped me find something they all like! Oh thinking of that Marinette!" Helena jumped tracks quick and dug through all the bags again. "oh here it is!" She found a box with Marinette's name on it and handed it to her.

"Oh what?" Marinette was surprised by the gift. She didn't realize that Helena thought of her as a friend, especially since she hadn't been very kind to her yesterday at all. This gesture caused the guilt to swell in her as she opened the box and saw her mom packed away a dozen raspberry macarons. "These are one of my favorites!" Marinette took a cookie from the box and took a bite.

"Oh raspberry macarons are my favorite too! I bought myself a dozen, and I'll eat them all through out the day" Helena smiled she had found something in common with Marinette and it made her excited. "I've always wanted to make them, but they never turn out right. I just can't figure them out."

"Well if you can some over sometime, I'd be happy to teach you. I have to make them all the time for the bakery." Marinette offered munching away on a second cookie.

"You would really do that for me?" Helena was suddenly quiet and looked at Marinette with heartbreakingly shocked eyes.

"Of course, we're friends after all right?" Marinette decided she would be friends with Helena, even if she was competition for Adrien.

The limo arrived at school and as the girls got out Helena called back into Tony. "Thanks Tony, I'll see you after school." She closed the car door and waved as he left.

"He seems like a really cool guy" Marinette said as they walked to class, Marinette still carrying a couple pastries.

Everyone was already in class by the time they arrived, but they were still 3 minutes early. Marinette let out a sigh of relief and collapsed into her chair. Helena set her things down and then passed the pastries out.

"I wanted to thank you all for your kindness and making me feel welcome, Marinette's mother helped me she said these were your favorites" Helena smiled and took the seat beside Adrian, Ms. Bustier still didn't have a more permanent seat for her.

"Whoa, thanks dudette this is my favorite!" Nino said as he pulled out some kind of fruit scone and began eating it.

" , you're my hero today I was running late and skipped breakfast" Alya said pulling out a chocolate croissant. "Oh these are heaven!" She added taking a bite.

"Wow, that's really thoughtful of you Lena" Adrian said smiling at her, his was in a little box as he opened it his eyes lit up. He looked at her quickly. "Thank you so much! I'm saving mine for lunch"

"What did you get man?" Nino asked trying to get a peak in the box.

"It's a chocolate Tort, a little one" He turned around Marinette. "How does your mom know these things?" He couldn't believe it. He rarely ate chocolate, sure he would cheat on his diet sometimes but he rarely went as far to get something so delectable as a chocolate torte. He loved chocolate but the most he would get is the occasional candy bar.

Helena was happy she had made them all so happy. The joy they felt seeped into her as well, making people happy was one of her favorite things. The final bell rang and class begun.

She had an easier time keeping up in class than she expected. It must have helped that she already learned all of these things. Helena let her mind wander again she stared out the window staring at the tree's. She realized how much she missed being with her grandmother.

 _"Now Helena you just push the dirt over the seed, give it a little water and send it all the love you can. That is how you know it will grow to be a happy and healthy flower" An old woman with wrinkled features and white hair spoke._

" _Do the magic grandma! Show me the magic please!" A little girl with long chest nut hair in a pair of high pigtails begged. The small child was wearing a baby pink dress adorned with pastel flowers._

" _Why don't you give it a try?" The older woman asked and something seemed to spark in her eye, it was hope._

" _I can't do magic grandma, I've tried so many times" Young Helena looked down disappointed in herself for not having the gift her grandma had said ran in their family for generations._

" _Hey, don't you worry my little hummingbird it will happen. Everyone gets their gift at a different time in their life, but it always shows up" Her grandma assured her. The old woman closed her eyes and waved her hand over the newly planted seed and in seconds the plant began to sprout. Helena watched in awe, she truly loved her families magic and she kept wishing that her gift would arrive already she wanted it so bad._

" _You have to remember though my flower, it takes a lot of energy out of me to do this and when you get your gift it will be hard to adjust so you will need to practice slowly." Her grandma always worried Helena would go too far with her magic and hurt herself. It was why she begged her mother to let Helena stay with her so she could train her, not that her mother had put up much of a fight. The old woman knew who her mother was after all, and Helena had been a one time mistake._

"Lena, hey" Marinette waved her hand in front of the girls face. "She doesn't look okay" she commented.

The others bent around to look at her face, and sure enough Marinette was right. Helena's face was completely void of expression and her eyes didn't have their usual silver shine, they looked foggy like she wasn't in there anymore.

"Helena?" Adrian asked gently putting his hand on her shoulder. She gasped taking in a deep breath, she sounded like she'd just come out of the water after nearly drowning. As she returned to the present she looked around her to see it was just the three of them in class.

"Where did everyone go?" She asked worried standing up so fast it made her head spin so she had to sit back down.

"It's okay, it's just lunch time. You were really out of it, are you okay?" Marinette asked looking at Helena with worried eyes.

"ugh yeah I just got stuck in a memory for a minute. I was back home with my grandma in her garden, she was teaching me to ugh… um… plant things" She put her hand to her head annoyed with herself at how stupid she sounded.

"I've been there before" Adrien said softly. "Sometimes I still go there, with my memories of my mom." Helena just smiled at him, she was grateful for their kindness. They stayed to make sure she was okay and it meant the world to her.

"Thank you for making sure I was okay" She smiled at both of them as she stood up more slowly this time and gathered her belongings. She made sure she didn't forget her box of macarons.

"Hey that's what friends do" Marinette said placing a hand on her shoulder but she quickly pulled it away. "I think theres something on your shoulder" She half yelled, she started to reach for Helena's hair but the small girl stopped her.

"oh my gosh, how embarrassing." Helena responded panicking herself on the inside. " I woke up later than usual and I had this horrible knot in my hair and I couldn't get it out in time so I just hid it." She explained trying to sound as confident as she could, it kind of worked but she sounded more embarrassed than confident but it worked in her favor.

"that is nothing to be embarrassed about you should ask Alya for some tips, she is a hair expert!" Marinette said smiling at her. They started towards the commons area of the school when without warning a rumble broke through the building cause it to shake and sway.

"I didn't know you got earthquakes here in Paris" Helena said trying to keep straight on her feet.

"That's no earthquake" "That's an Akuma" Marinette started and Adrien finished.

"Akuma, you guys mentioned those yesterday right?" Helena knew she heard it somewhere but she couldn't remember where.

"You have to get somewhere safe." Adrien and Marinette said at the same time, they exchanged a look and both blushed and looked away.

"I think we should get outside, especially with the way the ground keeps shaking" Helena said quickly taking their hands and pulling them towards the stairs and the main entrance. She stopped dead in her tracks and so did her friends.

There at the bottom of the steps was a girl she thought, in some kind of strange costume. She was wearing a heart shaped latex costume and was shooting heart shaped darts at people, when they hit someone it was like they became aggressive and enraged and started trying to attack the innocent people who were trying to get away. Helena gasped in shock. The heart shaped villain turned in their direction. Helena turned to tell her friends to run, but she realized they were already gone.

"I am Love-Me-Not, be prepared to have all the good feelings in your heart turn to ice" Love-Me-Not raised her gun and fired, but Helena dove away. She was suddenly regretting her dress choice and she tripped on it and stumbled down the stairs, with a moan she got on her knee's. Her body shook as she tried to stand up. She made it to her feet but was met with Love-Me-Not's gun in pointed at her chest.

"I can sense a lot of love in you, you'll make a strong servant" The villain laughed and Helena reached to her shoulder only to find her kwami was gone. She must've been tossed when she fell down the stairs. She gulped and took a step back, but Love-Me-Not moved with her.

"Oh you're on a power kick, see M'Lady I told you love is the biggest source of power" Chat Noir appear at top of the stairs she'd just fallen down. Love-Me-Not looked a Chat and Helena used that moment to knock the villains gun from her head and across the room. The heart returned her eyes to Helena and let out a cry grabbing Helena by the neck attempting to drag her across the room to her gun. Helena put her hands up trying to pull the villains fingers off her but it was no use, she gasped and choked. One of Love-Me-Nots victims grabbed her gun and was bring it back to her when a yo-yo flashed across the room and took it from his hands.

"I know, I know Chat. Love is all powerful" Ladybug appeared standing by the school entrance. "I don't think this is the kind of power you were talking about though, unless you're into stealing hearts and happiness." Chat jumped next to his lady and looked at her.

Helena's vision was beginning to blur, she wasn't getting enough hair and her body wouldn't let her focus on anything other than the pain from falling down the stairs and the suffocation. "how do we get her away from that girl, if we attacked she could just crush that girls wind pipe" Chat said getting worried, this was taking to long, he could see Helena becoming weaker as her hands were no longer prying at the villains finger.

Ladybug decided it was a good time to call her lucky charm, a small velvet box with a ring in it appeared. Chat looked at Ladybug and she looked just as lost. "We have to figure out what the Akuma is in, that will help." Ladybug answered looking around for clues. Chat could only stare at Helena, she had her hands on the akuma's hands, but she wasn't fighting. He looked closer and he realize she was trying to pull a ring off the victim's finger.

"Hey Bugaboo would you look at that?" Ladybug turned her attention to what Chat was talking about, but she couldn't see it. He didn't want the Akuma to know that they were onto her. "I think I have an idea" Chat said a smirk coming across his face as he looked at his Lady and the box in her hand.

"My beautiful Lady Bug, you know I love you more than life itself, the sun rises and sets in your eyes. Would you do me the great honor of becoming my bride, and my wife?" Chat declared his love loudly as he got on one knee offering the ring to Ladybug.

"Oh my sweet love, my wonderful Kitty. I would love nothing more than to be yours for the rest of eternity" Ladybug wanted to giggle at the theatrics, as chat slipped the ring onto her finger.

"You can't do that! Love is pointless!" The akuma screamed throwing Helena across the room into a stone wall on the other side of the room. She crumbled to the floor unconscious.

"Go check on her I'll keep the akuma distracted" Chat said as he lunged at the heart that was running towards them. Ladybug didn't think it was a good idea but did as he requested, he didn't make requests often so she wanted to honor him. "They always say you'll find love when you're not looking, and now it's running right at me!" Chat laughed used his baton to hit her out of the way.

Ladybug ran across the room to Helena lifting her head into her lap. "You're going to be okay, we've got you now." Helena took Ladybugs hand and put the ring from the akuma in it. She managed to hold it when the akuma threw her and it came off. Ladybug gently moved away from Helena and stood up. She threw the ring on the ground and smashed it with the heel of her, a black butterfly came floating out. Ladybug was quick to de-evilize it ready for everything to return to normal.

"Lucky charm!" She threw the ring Chat had given her into the air and it exploded surrounding everything that had been broken or the Akuma's victims and everything returned to normal, almost.

Helena sat up from the floor holding her throat. "Hey are you okay?" Ladybug asked bending down to her.

"I'm sore but I'll be fine" She whispered to afraid to use her voice. A beeping came from Ladybugs earring.

"I'm sorry to leave you, but I have to go" Helena nodded and smiled at her and Ladybug ran off.

Chat approached her and took her hand helping her up and holding her steady as she started to wobble. "Whoa you're okay, I've got you" Chat said as she regained her balance. "How did you know the akuma was in the ring?" Chat asked curiously.

"I don't know, it just seemed off. It didn't seem to shine like it was supposed to when I saw it, it was like the light wasn't reflecting off of it right." She tried explaining the sensation, but words just weren't enough. "Wow, I sound like a mad woman" She whispered laughing, but stopping abruptly as her throat was still sore.

"Let me take you to the nurses office" Chat insisted, but Helena shook her head.

"I'm fine, this is no big deal" She smiled at him softly and quickly wrapped her arms around him holding him firmly. "Thank you Chat Noir, for everything" Chat was surprised but he gave her a hug back.

"We were just doing our job, and I should be thanking you really. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't gotten that ring off her finger" She knew Chat was being overly kind, they would have come up with some kind of plan surely. "I'm sorry to do this, but I have to go" He gave her one last look over worried that there was more wrong than she was saying but he finally turned and ran off outside.

"Lena there you are, are you okay?" It was Marinette she came running out from one of the corridors. "When I saw the akuma I turned and went the other way, I thought for sure you were behind me and then I couldn't find you, I thought you'd made it outside" Marinette explained breathlessly.

"I'm fine, and it's okay there was so much chaos. I've never seen a monster like that before, I must have gone into some kind of shock, I didn't hear your or Adrian even leave" Helena spoke a little louder and as she did the scratchiness of her voice was coming through.

"Adrian wasn't with you?" Marinette was surprised and then suddenly worried, where was he then?

"Oh your guys!" Speak of the devil, he came running in from outside. "'What happened one minute we were all together and then I was by myself being escorted out by one of the teachers."

"How crazy, must have been my own bad luck. I fell down the stairs right at the akuma. This bloody dress tried to send me to my death, and to think I loved it so" Helena smiled trying to lift the mood some.

"We should get you to the nurses office, you really don't look to good. Are you sure you're okay?" Adrien asked her, trying to sound more authoritative.

"Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea, my head is pounding." She exclaimed. "But I don't want to tell her what really happened, I can't risk her calling my mom." Helena added seriously, Adrien and Marinette exchanged a look of concern before reluctantly agreeing to her terms.

 **Meanwhile in the Hawk Nest**

"That girl knew right where to find the akuma, how is that possible?" Hawkmoth yelled to himself. He was furious at how a nobody child could find his akuma, and remove it before even he knew as she was doing. "Next time we'll just have to kill her, or make her a victim." He laughed. "I just need to figure out from Adrien who she is…"

 **Authors Note:**

I hope you all like the story so far! I've been writing a bundle so as I write I will be updating!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Helena hadn't made it back to class the rest of the day, the school nurse insist that she lie down there so she could be monitored for signs of a concussion but as the final hour came to an end the nurse said she would be fine and to take it easy for the rest of the day.

"Thank you Miss" She said leaving the nurses office. She started down the hall to find her class hoping that her belongings were that, and that Pax would be as well. She paused for a moment rubbing the back of her head when Adrien Agreste came walking towards her.

"Hey how are you feeling?" He asked and she noticed that he had her backpack with him.

"You found my bag! Thank you I was worried I'd have to hunt it down" She went to take the bag from him, but he refused to let it go.

"Please, let me carry it for you, You're still looking pale, are you feeling any better?" His tone had taken a serious one, it was the first time she'd heard him sound so aggressive, she couldn't help but look down and avoid eye contact.

"I do feel better, but I'm still a bit sore. The nurse said I don't have a concussion but that I need to take it easy for a bit" Helena admitted a sliver of the truth to him, but in all honesty her head was still spinning a little and her ears still had a ring to them. "But I can take care of myself. I'm a big girl Adrien, you don't have to worry" He didn't understand why she was trying to push him away, but he also wasn't going to let her get away with it. He held tightly onto backpack his own bag across his shoulder as he turned and started walking the direction of the school's front doors.

"Well it's a good thing you're a big girl, because big girls know when to accept help" He didn't stop even when she stuttered and rushed to catch up to him. Her sudden acceleration had her swaying, she nearly collapsed when Adrien reached out and caught her. "Let me help you, please?" He asked looking into Silver eyes worried.

"I suppose, at least to my car" She caved giving him a tired smile.

"You have a car?" His confusion made her giggle as he helped her out the front doors.

"It's just that limo parked out front" He was confused again, the only limos parked out front were usually his and Chloe's, but as he looked he saw three. "I can't tell them apart" She admitted to him.

"Well I think yours is the first one, My father's assistant is standing beside the second one and I recognize the driver in the third one and he's usually Chloe's driver." Helena was surprised to hear that so many students here required protection like she did.

As they approached her car Tony rushed over. "Mademoiselle are you okay? What happened?" Adrien opened his mouth to reply but Helena didn't give him the chance.

"I just a small fainting spell, I must have eaten those macarons too fast. Maybe that is why mom keeps me on a strict diet" She chuckled. "Adrien was just carry my bag and making sure I made it out okay."

"Oh thank Monsieur, I can't express my gratitude enough!" Tony said holding out his hand, Adrien shook it politely and handed Tony her backpack.

"He's right Adrien you've been so wonderful, would you please accept my invitation to join us for dinner tonight. I'm certain my mother won't be able to make it and I would like to offer you my thanks." Helena wasn't sure where the confidence or idea had even come from, but there she was inviting a boy into her home after her mother specifically told her not too.

"That sounds really nice, but before I can do anything I have to check with my Dads assistant, so I'll be right back" He smiled at her, then turned and jogged off to his own limo.

Tony helped her into the car and put her backpack up front. "So inviting a boy over for dinner huh? Do I need to join your two?" He gave his eyes a wiggle and she blushed.

"I certainly hope you know me better than that Tony, He was just my first friend here and I'd really like to give him proper thanks, what better way than by making him dinner?" There it was again, her desire to make sure people are fed and happy. He couldn't understand how she could still have such bright light burning inside her after all the pain and sadness he's sure she suffered over the years.

"Okay, I won't stick around, and I won't tell your mother. But I would fill your friend in on some of your rules so he can be aware and help you avoid trouble. You just give me a ring and I'll come back and take him home alright?" She gave Tony an appreciative smile and nodded.

"Okay we're all set. It was really strange my father was there today and he wasn't even angry at me for asking to go out tonight. He even said he was happy to hear that I made a new friend." Adrien smiled at Helena. "I don't think I've ever heard my father say he was happy for me unless it was good for his brand"

It took them another 10 minutes to arrive at Helena's building, Tony pulled up front and stopped. Both of the kids got out of the car and Adrien made sure he beat Helena to her back pack.

"Thanks Tony, I'll see you later!" She waved him off and turned back to Adrien to escort him into the building, neither of them seemed to notice the second limo that passed them as they walked up to the doors.

"Good afternoon Miss Harper, is this your guest?" The doorman asked surprised to see her with someone.

"Hi Albert! This is a friend of mine from school, he's just helping me with my books today. So mother doesn't need to know about him, please?" She gave him a big puppy eyed look. "Plus I'll make sure to bring you down some dinner later"

The doorman laughed letting them both in. "You know your secrets are safe with me, and you know I'll always accept whatever it is you're making, but you don't have to bribe me"

"Thanks Ale!" She waved to him as they made their way to the elevators. Helena reached around Adrien and pulled her key from the small side pocket on the bag. She put it in a slot gave it a turn and pressed the 54 button.

"Top floor?" Adrien asked surprised. "What does your mom do for a living?"

"My mother is an ambassador for the United States. What she actually does I'm not sure, she's never really talked about it, and when I get to see her I try to keep her attention off work" She let out a sigh of frustration.

"My dad is the same way, he all work all the time, and when I do spend time with him he's just disinterested" A pained look clouded Adrien's eyes, and Helena couldn't help it she reached out and took his hand in hers.

"It seems like maybe we need each other" She said giving him a smile. "We've both been alone for a long time"

The elevator chimed as it came to a stop alerting them they were at her floor. She removed the key and stepped out after Adrien. The elevator opened right up to the back wall of their living room.

"Please excuse the excess, my mother insisted that not only did the security have to be the best, but everything else did too" Helena explained ushering him in further. "I never asked, what would you like for dinner? What kind of foods do you like?" Adrien felt a little put on the spot and he tried to think but of course his mine decided to go blank in that moment.

"You think about it for a minute, come on lets put the bags in my room." She lead him down a corridor to her door and let him in. His mouth dropped open at the view through the windows, He placed both of their bags down next to the door and walked closer to the massive windows.

"Wow, this view is incredible." His draw had dropped and he looked back at her in disbelief. "I guess I forget how beautiful Paris is sometimes" The view made him feel a small sense of guilt, but also responsibility. He was part of the team that would keep this city and it's people safe. He continued to look around and the second thing he noticed was the white baby grand. "This is beautiful" He gushed, he could tell it was a brand new model.

"Oh thanks, I have a really spectacular one back home, but my mother wouldn't let me bring it over. This one is beautiful too though. Do you play?" She hadn't meant to ramble, and she was relieved the question came out of her mouth before anything else could.

"I do, my father makes me take classical piano lessons, but between you and me sometimes I just turn on a Beethoven CD and take a nap." He admitted, and she giggled. "So my playing isn't actually any good. You said you love music right? Will you play something for me?" Helena swallowed hard and blushed.

"Oh I could, I mean yeah that's fine, let me think of something" She stuttered out as she took a seat on piano bench next to him, as her hip met his they both turned a shade of red.

She began to play, and music filled the air. He recognized the song but he couldn't place it until he her quietly singing along. She was almost too quiet to be heard over the boisterous piano but there was a moment when the pianos strength faded into something quieter and he heard her clearly.

"Don't get too close, It's dark inside, It's where my demons hide" She was incredible, the emotion she conveyed not just through the playing but with the tenderness of her voice she almost sounded… _'Haunted'_ Adrien thought staring at her. He could feel her pain, it made him see her a lot differently. As the song came to an end he wrapped his arms around her tightly. She gasped in surprise but let him hold her, her heart was pounding.

"If you ever need to talk, I'm here for you. You're not alone" He whispered to her. Once she regained her baring's she hugged him back. She didn't get much physical contact from anyone that wasn't her grandma, but she liked this feeling of being close to him.

"You're not alone either" She whispered back. They stayed like that for another second or so and finally they both leaned back. "So how about that dinner?" She smiled as bright as the sun. She stood and went to wear he placed her bag on the floor and dug in it. She was surprised when she was Pax looking back up at her. Her heart dropped, she had forgotten all about her tiny friend and yet here she was with her. quilt washed over her. She left her bag unzipped and head out the door, she poked her head back in looking at Adrien. "You coming?" She said in English. He looked at her with wide eyes. "You wanted to learn more English right, lets get started"

"Yes, I need time to go in my bag" He responded back in English and she giggled heading back out of the room.

"Okay Plagg, you're staying in here okay, I'll get you some cheese out of my bag" Adrien pulled his Kwami out of his pocket and Plagged floated in front of his face.

"Way to go Kid, now make it to first base would you?" Plagg said bumping Adriens nose.

"Plagg!" Adrien whispered aggressively. "She is just a friend, besides you know I belong to Ladybug." Adrien pulled out a wedge of cheese from his bag and set it on Helena's dresser. "Now behave" He stood up and went to find Helena. As Adrien walked through part of the house he couldn't help but notice that it seemed empty, there were no pictures on the walls, no knick-knacks or decorations just furniture that looked brand new and the walls were either gray or white.

"Helena?" He called not sure where she'd gone. She popped around the corner with an energy that reminded him of the squirrels he watched in the park. "Oh there you are" He laughed and went into the kitchen with her and his jaw dropped. It was like an industrial style kitchen, large ovens a walk in fridge and freezer, a stove complete with a flat top and a grill.

"Cooking is one of my favorite things so my mom had this built just for me. Sometimes she'll have co-workers over or even host fancy dinner parties and I get to make the food" She explained speaking in French again. "If you want to take a peak in the fridge and pick something out for dinner I will get started."

"What is your favorite thing to make?" Adrien asked curiously, he didn't care what they ate and we wanted to use this opportunity to learn more about her. Her eyes sparkled and she smiled at him.

"Chicken and dumplings" She said dreamily. "According to my mother's diet, I shouldn't anything close to that but when she doesn't come home sometimes I cheat"

"Oh, okay so you're a rebel!" Adrien laughed.

"Absolutely, my mother used to have a chef cook when I lived with my grandmother. He was very strict about what I ate and would only follow the recipes my mother allowed. Half of a grilled chicken breast, a cup of steamed broccoli and sometimes a quarter cup of rice or a small dinner roll." Helena recalled reciting the menu in a mocking tone. "It was the same thing for ages, finally I convinced my mother to let me have other things but everything had to be weighed to make sure I didn't eat too much. It's really exhausting" She sighed.

"Wow, that is intense. My dad keeps me on a tight diet but not quite that bad. Then again I have to work out to keep up my stunning physique" He attempted some kind of body builder pose and Helena laughed, he got what we wanted, her to smile.

"Are you sure that this is what you want then? I am pretty generous with the butter and while there are veggies I wouldn't call it healthy by any means." She smiled at him. "Plus with your diet I could make something that you don't get often" The offer struck Adrien's heart, that kind of generosity.

"This time make your favorite, next time we'll make mine" He compromised, she looked at him startled.

"Next time" She repeated mostly to herself, hardly believing he would want to come to her home again.

"Maybe you should try my cooking before you plan our second date" She winked at him then turned and stepped into the fridge pulling out an arm full of ingredients. Adrien stood frozen, he had written her off as quiet and shy, kind of like Marinette but she had a fire in her. He broke out of his reverie when he was her juggling a pile of vegetables on top of a small pack of chicken. He reached out pulling some of them from her arms.

"Thanks!" She said relieved as she walked to the island placing her arm full of ingredients onto the black quartz counter top. "Lets get chopping" He offered him a knife and a carrot, and he accepted.

They made small talk as they prepped dinner together. She offered to do the cooking on her own after he cut up his carrot, but he insisted that learning to cook something would be good for him. She asked him about France, and he asked her about America. Then they made small talk in English, Helena was surprised how much he knew. Then they talked about their travels Adrien loved China, while Helena's favorite place to visit had been Japan. Finally dinner was done.

"Would you like to set the for me while I serve this up?" She asked him pulling out there silverware drawer.

"At your service mademoiselle" He bowed to her and she giggled. He was coming to love that sound, it was like bells. He counted out the silverware and went to the dining room while she spooned the stew into beautiful porcelain bowls. She pulled a portable soup mug from a different cupboard and filled it as much as she could then popped the lid on. Adrien reappeared in the kitchen and without a word took both of their bowls and placed them on the table.

"Hey, I'm supposed to be serving you tonight remember?" She said following him out to the dining room.

Adrien turned to her abruptly. "From what I've learned about you so far it seems like you spend a lot of time serving the people around you, but no one really takes care of you" Her heart began to found in her chest, he pulled her chair out and took her hand. "Please allow me" without another word she sat down feeling rather speechless. He kissed the back of her hand and pushed in her chair lightly, then sat down beside her. She stared at him for a few moments with a blank expression on her face, her mind was so empty of thoughts she didn't even register that her favorite meal sat in front of her.

Adrien tried not to look back at her knowing it would only cause him to blush. He took a spoonful of the chicken and dumplings and gave it a taste. He was surprised at how delicious it was, as they were making it, it didn't seem very refined or complex but here he was falling in love with it.

"This is incredible, where did you learn to make it!" He was eating fast but making sure that he savored every bite. Helena had been right the dish wasn't exactly healthy so talking his chef into making it wouldn't be an option.

"This was my grandma's recipe, and her grandmothers even. She used to make it for me on days when I was feeling sick" Helena explained coming out of her reverie taking a spoonful herself.

"I would be sick every day if this is what I got to eat" Adrien said taking another bite moaning with happiness.

"I am so glad that you like it!" Helena's eyes went from silver to being a shade of blue similar to that of the sky, he couldn't help but stare.

"Is there something on my face?" Helena pulled her nap up to her mouth trying to catch something that wasn't there.

"No, no not at all. You're eyes they're just blue when you're happy, like the summer sky" Adrien spoke like he was in a trance, he couldn't seem to look away from her.

"O-oh" She stuttered blushing and returning his gaze. "They have their own rainbow it seems" She added looking down into her lap.

"It's incredible" He said smiling at her, and she smiled back.

The two continued eating and making small talk, both of them going after a second bowl. "I suppose I should call Tony back" Helena said finally once they were both full. "And take that bowl I promised down to Albert"

Helena put the dishes in the sink and then her and Adrien head back into her bedroom. Helena pulled her phone out of her back pack seeing Pax was fast asleep still inside. She sent Tony a text saying that Adrien was ready to head home and that she'd meet him downstairs outside.

"If you don't mind I am going to change into something a little warmer, I imagine the heats going down with the sun" Helena going into her closet shutting the door behind her. Adrien looked a little confused but shrugged it off, he picked up his bag and found Plagg snoring away inside, typical Plagg. A couple minutes later Helena reemerged. She was wearing a tight fitting white sweater and black silk skirt that went to her shins.

"This is much better, especially after that dress tried to kill me earlier." Adrien's jaw dropped.

"That is much better" He said quietly to himself.

"Are you ready?" Helena asked turning to him with a smile on her face.

' _Not really'_ "Yup, I've got everything right here" Adrien wished he could stay here with her. Her kindness and her talents.

"Okay great" _'Maybe I could hide him in my closet'_ Helena wished she had someone to talk to like this more often. Tony was great, but she had to be careful with him he could lose his job if she made the wrong moves.

They made there way back to the elevator and Helena detoured to the kitchen to grab Albert's promised dinner and an extra spoon. As she made it back to Adrien she saw he was already in the elevator holding the door for her. They exited the building together, Tony hadn't arrived yet.

"Oh Albert, here you are as promised" Helena happily handed the man the Tupperware and the spoon she'd brought him.

"I swear you're an angel Helena" Albert said accepting the dish gratefully.

"Well you are more than worth it, it's chicken and dumplings tonight by the way" She added.

"You're a lucky young man, this one has been sent from the heavens and is a blessing to us all" Albert said looking around Helena to Adrien. Helena's face was practically glowing it was so red.

"She is an angel isn't she" Adrien confirmed taking her now empty hand into his own. Her blush deepened and she couldn't help but look away, it made Adrien smile knowing that he was the cause of her sudden shyness.

"Hey you love birds, ready to go?" Tony called up to them from the curb as he opened the limo door. This time they both blushed. They walked to the car together.

"Well it was a great afternoon, thank you for having me over." Adrien said turning to face her.

"Would you mind if I road with you?" Helena asked suddenly, she wasn't ready for the night to end and this was all she could think of to extend their time together. She was certain that when she woke up the next morning that it all will have been a dream.

"not at.. please yes?" Adrien wasn't sure what he was saying, but she smiled and they both got into the car together.

"After all you've seen where I live and now I'm curious where model boy lives" She taunted just a little and Adrien gave her a fierce smile.

The ride was quiet and at one point Adrien snuck his hand atop hers, or maybe she slid her hand under his. Neither of them were sure how it had happened but their fingers were intertwined together, neither one of them made a sound they just enjoyed the comfortable silence together.

They arrived at the Agreste mansion all too soon. Adrien thought for a moment before he turned to her. "Would you like to come in for a moment? Just to see my home a little bit at least?" Helena looked up towards Tony who gave her an encouraging nod.

"I'd like that" She said giving him a blinding smile.

They both got out of her car and he put in his pin on the key pad beside the gate and the doors opened. They walked up to the front door when Adrien stopped her.

"Before we go inside I just wanted to thank you, I haven't had a home cooked meal or I should say I haven't had someone give that much attention to my happiness in a long time." His voice was sincere and sweet, Helena couldn't help but feel bad that he didn't get the kind of love he deserved.

"I understand that, it was nice having dinner with someone that would talk to me who isn't on my mother's payroll" She admitted looking down at her shoes.

Adrien used his fingers to lift her chin. "You deserve to happy too Lena, not just to make others happy" Suddenly they both found themselves leaning in closer to one another. As Helena let her eyes shut the door of the mansion flew open.

"Oh Natalie, whats going on?" Adrien tried not to sound to flustered or to look to guilty but he failed at both.

"Your father wants to meet your new friend" She said with her usual lack of enthusiasm.

"My father? Wants to see us?" Adrien was worried now, the only time his father had met one of his friends it was when Nino tried to talk him into a birthday party. Nino had ended up akumatized that day, he didn't want that for Helena.

"Yes he's waiting in his office" Natalie really didn't understand why Mr. Agreste was bother but she did as she was told.

Helena turned to Tony and gave him the 1 minute finger before Natalie ushered them both inside.

"Wow your house his huge" She told Adrien as they went up a flight of stairs and through a couple different hallways. They finally stopped outside of a fog glassed door.

Adrien opened the door slowly. "Father?" He was half expecting the boogeyman to jump out at him, but there sitting at the desk sorting through papers was Gabriel Agreste.

"Oh hello son" His father immediately stood up and walked to meet them both as they came into the office. "Now who is this lovely young lady?" He asked gesturing to Helena.

"Pleased to meet you sir, I'm Helena Harper" She introduced herself and curtsied before him. He looked the young woman up and down as if he were trying to find something. Finally Gabriel took her hand from her side and pulled it to his lips. As he touched her hand her eyes snapped to him almost immediately, her first reaction was to get it away from him but he held it just a little too tightly. His eyes never left hers as he felt her reaction trying to understand it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Harper. I was wanting to meet the woman that capture the eyes of my son." She couldn't help but just nod along with what he was saying staring straight back into his eyes, now rubbing her hand where he'd kissed it. "I do hope we'll be seeing more of each other" Her mouth instantly went dry, and her head began to ache at such a level she felt woozy again similar to how she had after the Akuma tossed her across the school entryway. Gabriel looked to Natalie whom immediately escorted the girl back to the entryway of the house. If Adrien had said something, she hadn't heard it.

She was silent until Tony opened the door for her and offered his hand to help her out of the limo. She took his hand and stepped out still feeling dazed.

"Helena are you okay? You're looking really pale." She hadn't fully registered his words, but she gave him a smile and reassured him she was just tired.

Albert greeted her opening the door, thanking for another delicious meal. She gave him a kind smile and continued on inside back up to her apartment. She went into her room and laid down on her bed, it wasn't until her little Kwami Pax appeared in her face that she felt like she woke up finally.

"Helena are you okay? What happened?" Pax had been asking over and over worried for the look on her face. What Helena didn't know was that her eyes had turned dark, gray and flat. The light that burned in her eyes had vanished completely and she was covered in an energy equally as dark.

"Pax what's wrong?" Helena asked, the life in her eyes began to return and her skin gained some of it's color back.

"I don't know I've been trying to get your attention for the past twenty minutes, but you were gone. You're covered in this thick black energy and you're cold as ice. Where did you go? You should never go anywhere without me, it's not safe" Pax flew around Helena inspecting her for anything else that seemed like it shouldn't be there.

"I went with Adrien back to his house, It was kind of spur of the moment really. His father wanted to meet me, but he felt off. And he took my hand and kissed it, it was like falling through the ice. I couldn't seem to move everything felt like it was out of my control." Helena recalled, it had really all felt more like a dream than a real encounter, or maybe it was a nightmare.

"Well you told Chat Noir you'd meet him at nine and it's already five after, do you still want to go?" As soon as Pax mentioned Chat Noir, she was already grabbing the little bird and running to the roof.

 **Mean While**

"Alright Dad, whats going on? You've never wanted to meet one of my friends before" Adrien wanted to ask more than that, but he needed to go with the easiest question first.

"I was planning to discuss the upcoming photoshoot with you, but you seemed so eager and then you mentioned a girl. I guess I realized that you had never been on a proper date before, I know you don't ask for much. Then I wanted to meet her, to see what kind of girl it was that you admired." Gabriel explained to his son. "I have to say she is lovely, she dresses well even though it's not mine" He added. "But what really captured my attention were her manners. I've known many proper woman but I've never had one curtsy to me like that, what perfect etiquette" Gabriel was fishing, he wasn't sure if his son could tell or not, he tried to give enough praise to distract Adrien from his intentions.

"Well her mom is an ambassador for the United States" There it was, that is what Gabriel was looking for.

"So she is also a girl of status then" It wasn't really a question. "That explains a lot actually"

"She said she doesn't get out unless it's a high society function for her mom though" Adrien added, he didn't want his dad thinking she was like Chloe that she used her status and wealth to get things or to get to people.

"Well, I hope you see her again. A girl like that will only grow to be more lovely." Gabriel was determined to start their relationship right then "She reminds me of your mother when she was young, so full of light" Gabriel turned his back to Adrien and smirked, that would be the nail in her coffin. He knew Adrien couldn't resist his praise and to know that this girl compared to his mother would be his undoing, even his infatuation with Ladybug wouldn't be able to measure up.

 **Author Note:**

Just a couple of quick things! Thank you Nicky for taking the time to review! It really helped encourage me a lot, I really appreciate it. And thank you to everyone who is also reading, following, favoriting! Again that is so much encouragement. Please keep it up!

Also I promised Adrienette and there will be, just stick with me.

Updates over the weekend might be a little slower, I have a ton to do but I will try and have something up Sunday at least!

I hope you're all enjoying the story so far, feel free to give suggestions or ask question! Thanks for reading 3


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Mean While…**

Plagg flew out of his chosen's bag and to the dresser to eat his cheese. He was growing board sitting in the quiet of the room, at least when they went to Marinette's he could sneak off and talk to his own soulmate Tikki. He couldn't help but wonder how Marinette was talking the situation with this new girl, she definitely seemed like a threat to Marinette's chance of being with Adrien. He wanted to like this new girl but something seemed off about her, not necessarily good and maybe not even bad something was just off.

"Well, I guess I can take a look around. I'm sure lover boy is going to take his sweet time" Plagg said to himself as he started exploring the room.

"What are you looking for?" The little bird Kwami asked floating behind him. Plagg screamed in shock.

"You! You're and, and that means Helena she's... But you and she, her, I.., What?" Plagg stuttered out as he slowly floated to floor sitting down quiet with shock.

"Yes you're, at least I think you are" Pax giggled at him and Plagg blushed. "I am Pax Helena's guardian, I help her become Hummingbird." Plagg just nodded along staring at the tiny creature. She was only about half his size in body but her little wings made her look a little bigger. She looked like she was covered in tiny feathers but Plagg wasn't close enough to really tell, the feather appearing things faded from a jeweled green at the top of her head, into a jewel toned blue below her neck and that grew into a rich shade of violet. Just below the outer corners of her big silver eyes was a perfectly round yellow patch.

"So did you tell her where the Akuma was earlier?" Plagg had never seen a human or even a Miraculous holder who just knew where the Akuma's were but after meeting Pax he realized he didn't even know how many Miraculous are out there.

"No, she doesn't need me for that. That is just part of her gift" Pax said it so casually as if that is how this worked. Plagg couldn't understand why she didn't know better.

"Okay, Okay slow down. You're saying Helena has a gift? And she doesn't even need you to use it?" He was completely lost, this kwami wasn't making sense.

"Of course, it's in her blood. It's why I'm with her, to help keep her safe by helping her focus her powers better" Pax smiled at the cat Kwami as her wings hovered keeping her just off the floor beside him.

"I've been around for a millennia, I've never come across a human who had powers outside of their miraculous." Plagg didn't know what to think, could it be true or were the two of them just really confused? "Okay if she has powers, what are they?"

"I'm not entirely sure yet, she only woke me yesterday evening. I haven't had proper time to go through the rules and training I have for her. But it's obvious she has a keen sensitivity for the darkness that comes with these akuma's." Pax really didn't explain anything.

"Okay we don't know a lot about Helena, but what about the past. How far can you remember?" Finally the little bird took a seat beside him heaving a great sigh.

"The farthest memories aren't as sharp as they used to be, but I can recall being in France and being sent to America during the revolution. That was an extraordinary event. My keepers always end up in or near some kind of war or tragedy. I even had a charge on the Titanic, thankfully her gift involved the water so she made it. It destroyed her though because there was nothing she could do to help the others." Pax took a break taking a couple shaky breaths. "My holders are meant to help people in anyway they can. I was with Helena's great grandmother when she decided the sacrifices were enough and the guilt was too much. She took her family to a big piece of property on the outskirts of a town in Michigan where they built a home. Her grandmother lives there to this day. They didn't completely stop using their powers for good though. Helena's grandmother could make the plants grow so she would use her gift to help the farmers in need. They were none the wiser of course, she was just an extra hand but she kept food in a lot of peoples mouths with what she did over the years." Her eyes glossed over as she recalled the older times. She loved her family, and they had almost always loved her in return.

"So all of your chosen's have been blood relatives?" Plagg was still computing everything, but Pax nodded. "Are there others like her?"

"There are, four others. They all live across North or South America. The families tried to stay together but their charms aren't meant to be close. The powers that run through each family are different so they usually try and live where they can make a difference. Helena's family is different though. Her powers will develop based on watch she needs, her family is the only one with blood relation to the other four. I believe it started with her family and then grew beyond but that is so far back I couldn't say if I'm really remembering it properly." Pax took a minute to try and remember where it had all really started but all she could get were little pictures of the events, no solid memories to help her.

"She is my first to face an actual super villain though. It's always been wars, or disease even just droughts. I'm worried how hard this will be for her." Pax let herself get lost in thought again.

Plagg was getting annoyed at this god, how could she not remember. How could she not know how her own powers worked. He was convinced she was sick or lying, he'd never seen a Kwami so flightly and uninterested in the power of her charge.

"Well Chat Noir and Ladybug are going to need her, these akuma's are getting stronger and more deadly. Before they were only interested in the Miraculous' but the way they attacked Helena earlier. It was willing and going to kill her if Chat Noir and Ladybug hadn't appeared. Most of the injuries related to the attacks are caused by people stampeding away not the actual akuma, though I won't pretend being akumatized doesn't cause some kind of trauma but physical injuries not usually."

"Hm.. Why is someone even doing this to these people?" Pax wondered. "What is to be gained really?"

"Well if Ladybug and Chat Noirs Miraculous are used together they provide enough power to make any single wish come true. We suspect Hawkmoth is looking for power, more than he already has at least."

"Well this has been a heavy talk, what if we lighten things up a little bit? Pax did a complete 180, she was now back to her fluttering self. "Wanna keep doing that snooping? Because I'm curious to learn more about Helena too" Plagg's ears twitched at the thought of snooping and he agreed. He still thought this little rainbow bird was weird, but at least she was fun too!

They spent their time going in and out of drawers and through Helena's closet. They spent most of that time laughing at the stupid things humans wear, right now they were looking at Helena's variety of shoes.

"Look at the heels on these ones!" Plagg was looking at a pair of skyscraper Louboutans.

"Have you seen Helena, an extra inch or 7 isn't doing her any harm, plus I think her mom makes her wear these things mostly. Helena like fluffy sweet things, I can't imagine her in anything that would enhance her figure that much" Pax said sorting through the more of the clothes. "Oh look at this one!"

Rather than a mocking look Pax's eyes were star struck and she had a big smile on her face. Plagg had to go find out what she was going gaga about.

"Oh can you imagine Adrien's face if he was her in something like that?" They both stared at a navy blue silk dress on a hanger. The dress was tight fitted with ruching down the bodice to the hip then it just flowed down.

"Can you imagine how beautiful she would look?" Pax had a new mission now, she was going to get her girl in that dress. "We need to get her in this dress, and with your boy on a date."

"I should tell you before Helena's feelings go to far. Adrien only has eyes for Ladybug. Even last night when he got home and de-transformed he mentioned hummingbird, but then went straight back to Ladybug.

"oh" Pax felt her heart drop. "I don't even know if she has feelings for Adrien anyway, maybe we'll get lucky. Maybe I can make her fall a little easier."

Suddenly they heard footsteps coming down the hall, both of the Kwami's flew back to their holders bags.

"Well it was good to meet you, don't worry we have a strict no telling policy when it comes to our chosen's. And you too right?" Plagg went from sounding happy to serious.

"Of course, it was good to meet you. I'm sorry I don't have all the answers about her or me for that matter. I'll trying though." With that they both laid down in the bags where they had been before, each pretending to fall asleep. Seconds later Helena and Adrien walked in.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Ladybug stared at the winged woman in front of her, her thoughts were running a thousand miles per minutes and she could hardly make sense of what Chat had told her. _'A new hero?'_ She thought, she didn't like it.

"So your miraculous has been handed down through your family?" It just didn't make sense. Master Fu had told her heroes were chosen not born.

"Miraculous" Colibri repeated quietly, they kept calling her charm that, but her grandmother never gave it such a name.

"Chat, can I talk to you for a minute… alone" Ladybug asked seeming to be as deep in though as the little hummingbird child herself.

"I should be going for the night anyway, it was good to meet both of you." Colibri smiled politely to the heroes before she took off into the night.

"Are you sure she's not just another akumatized victim?" The red clad superhero asked watching at the wing woman vanished.

"I guess I'm not certain of anything, but I think she deserved better than that" Chat looked disappointed as he looked across the city.

"The person who gave us these miraculous never mentioned anything like her. I'm just trying to make sure we think this through before we let ourselves get to comfortable." She let out a sigh in frustration. "Maybe I'll stop by and visit Master Fu to see what he thinks. It just doesn't make sense how could she have these powers just run in her family? Doesn't that seem off to you?"

"I don't know, families are all different. Different lifestyles, different secrets. I mean if you had seen someone flying around Paris in a Red costume two years ago what would you have thought?" Chat was genuinely interested in her opinion. "We have just become so used to one thing, I don't think we should dismiss what else might be out."

"You're right, maybe I'm being overly cautious but Hawkmoth is getting more and more intense. I'm getting worried that people will start getting seriously hurt and my lucky charm won't be able to fix things" There it was, she'd finally confessed her real concerns.

"What happened at that school wasn't your fault. It was hawkmoths doing, maybe this new girl can help us bring an end to all this trouble." Chat rest his hand on Ladybugs shoulder in comfort but she stepped away from him.

"That's my point though Chat! None of this is our fault, but we're the ones paying for it. We can't ask that of anyone else." Ladybug let her frustration out finally raising her voice at him. He knew she wasn't angry at him, or at this new hero. "No one should have even asked that of us." That took Chat Noir by surprise.

"Do you.. Are you going to give up on me?" He didn't like the way the words sounded coming out his mouth, but she didn't respond at first.

Ladybug sighed and looked at the ground below them. "Of course not, but don't you ever just want to go back to being a normal teenager?" She finally looked him in the eye. "I just feel like we'll be doing this forever, all the back and forth with Hawkmoth. Sometimes I'm scared that there's only one way it will end." Her voice trembled, he wasn't used to hearing her sound so vulnerable and he didn't like it. He wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Sometimes it scares me too, but if I'd never gotten this gift" He held the finger that contained his miraculous out for emphasis. "I never would have found you." He whispered it so softly against her ear she couldn't help but close her eyes and for once let him have a moment. She leaned against him still in his embrace. "If it will have taken fighting a war for us to have met, then it will have been worth it" He sounded so genuine and content she let out a sigh.

"Did you just quote Hamilton to me?" She asked letting out a small laugh turning out from his embrace to look him in the eye.

There it was, that soft blue he loved so much. When she laughed the light danced across her eyes giving them a whole different shade of blue. He would do anything to brighten her eyes like that. He knew she harbored so much of the responsibility and the guilt for all the things that happened and he knew it was his place to cast aside her shadows of doubt when they threatened her.

"I'll talk to the Miraculous guardian sometime soon okay? And if you see her again tell her I didn't mean to make her feel unwelcome." He had made feel better so she knew it was her turn to return the favor. "I just want to be careful" They smiled at each other.

Chat took a dramatic bow. "Of course M'Lady. Now I think you should get back to your patrol for the night. I am going home and going to bed." He declared with his best impression of a royal accent.

"Ugh bed, rub it in why don't you." With that they parted their separate ways.

The next morning Marinette did something she would normally never do, she skipped school. The thought of this Hummingbird had weighed heavily on her all night so she wanted talk to Master Fu as soon as she could.

"I don't think you should have skipped school to come out here Marinette. Your attendance record is already suspicious" Tikki lectures floating beside her chosen.

"I know Tikki but I need answers, plus the tardy would have caused me more trouble than the absence will." Tikki just rolled her eyes.

Marinette knocked on Master Fu's door. It only took Fu a few minutes to open the door surprised to see Marinette waiting for him.

"Bonjour Master Fu, I was hoping I could talk to you for a few minutes" The old man let her in as his concern began to peak.

"What is worrying you Marinette?" Master Fu asked leading her to his sitting room.

"Well another hero has appeared. Chat introduced me to her last night but she's… different" Marinette took a seat in front of Fu's small table and he poured them both a cup of tea.

"Different how?" He pressed taking a sip of his tea.

"Her power doesn't come through a miraculous like ours do. She says they run in her family." Marinette recalled Fu nearly choked on his tea as she explained.

"Her family? Her magic runs in her family. You're sure?" Master Fu became very serious setting his tea down.

"I'm certain that's what she said. I thought she had just been akumatized but you feel otherwise?" Marinette was becoming more and more confused.

"Do you know what her gift was?" Fu asked Marinette continuing when she shook her head. "We need to find out what her gifts are. There are people who have special types of magic run through generations of their family. There used to be many families this way but over time the magic either became diluted or the family lines ended. I haven't seen one of them resurface in a long time." Fu became lost in thought for a moment, or perhaps it was a memory.

"I don't understand, is she good or bad?" Marinette asked watching the man.

"It's complicated" it was Wayzz who answered her this time. "Powers aren't good or bad it's the holders who make those decisions. But the magic that is born into people is much stronger than the miraculous are. The people who were born of magic would put some of their power in objects, these usually ended up being family heirlooms that were passed down generations. The objects would help focus the power of the user and over time they passed so many hands the objects were endowed with magical properties of their own. It is similar to how the miraculous were created, and also why objects become haunted or possessed. The energy after time can evoke a spirit of sorts similar to a kwami but not the same." The little turtle sat on the table next to his chosen.

"The power inside of those born with magic is more dangerous because there is no balance for it." Master Fu picked up without missing a beat. "the ladybug and the black cat miraculous create harmony together, but those born with magic hold both pieces and have to find the harmony within themselves to create the balance. It takes years and some were never able to find peace in the end. If we knew what power this girl holds we could evaluate the kind of risk she is much better."

Marinette didn't like Master Fu's explanation, she had been hoping he would tell her that this new heroine was good or bad she didn't want to have to make the decision or wait to figure it out.

"I only know of a couple families left that might have an heir of power. I will do what I can to find out, but in the meantime I would use your best judgement." It was everything she didn't want to happen.

"I will ask Chat Noir what he thinks, but I know he wants to trust her already." Marinette sighed putting her head in her hands.

"I suggest you trust him Marinette." Master Fu recommended smiling at her. "You have no reason not to trust this young woman, she very well could be an asset to your team."

"Thank you master Fu, sorry for showing up without notice, I just didn't know what to do" Marinette said thankfully picking up her tea cup and taking a sip.

"You are always welcome here Marinette, I will do everything I can to answer all your questions." Master Fu stood up. "But I have a feeling you are supposed to be elsewhere this morning, I will let you know if I can find anything." He was right, Marinette had let her anxiety about the situation get the better of her and she'd skipped school to talk with him. Even though he didn't seem to have any answers he still put her mind at ease giving her at least some reassurance that this girl wasn't another one of Hawkmoths pawns.

"You're right, I should be heading to school. Thank you again" Marinette bowed respectfully and left.

"You didn't tell her of LaRien." Wayzz said as the door closed not moving from his place on the table.

"She is already worked up over this, I'm not sure it would have been a good idea giving her any negative thoughts over this new child. Ladybug always had the power to change fate, if we had told her she wouldn't be able to befriend this girl."

"So you think it could be her then?" Wayzz asked coming to rest beside his master.

"Unfortunately, Larien is the only one of them who ever shows up"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Much to Helena's relief the rest of the week was quiet and school was getting easier. Madame Bustier had changed the seating assignments several times, but after each shift resulted in a crying Chloe or Chloe making someone else cry she ended up putting Helena Next to Marinette and Alya. She wanted Helena to be comfortable and she thought that the three girls could become good friends, and she was right. After Marinette talked to Master Fu she felt a lot more comfortable about Calibri and Helena too. She realized she was letting jealousy get the better of her and after a couple long talks with Alya both girls realized that they didn't have anything to worry about with this new girl, of course Alya didn't know Marinette was talking about two different girls but it didn't really matter in the end.

"Daddy is having this huge ball this weekend and of course tons of celebrities will be there!" Chloe was bragging to some of her classmates about her weekend plans, when Helena got an idea.

"Marinette can I ask you a favor?" Helena asked looking over to the girl next to her. "I have a fancy gala to go to this weekend and I was hoping you could make me a dress?"

"A gala? I don't know, it's not much time and I don't know if I have any decent fabrics at home" Marinette thought aloud.

"I will compensate you for your time and we could go pick up materials after school. My mom is making me go to this party with her since we're still new in town, she wants to impress the local politicians. I know there will be lots of high society people I think it could be a great chance to tell people your name." Helena explained. "Plus aside from a few minor rules I have to follow, I would be your doll. You could design anything you want, I have seen your sketches I would love to be your canvas"

"Hm… that actually might be kind of fun. I make things for Alya and I all the time, but I haven't had any reasons to make a real gown before." Marinette opened her sketchbook and started scribbling out some ideas. "There are so many colors that would look good on you, especially with the shade of your hair. What do you think of pink?"

"Anything you can imagine" Helena laughed.

Alya leaned over and whispered something in Marinette's ear then both girls at back and smiled at Helena eerily.

"I don't know if I like that look though" Helena said swiping a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Oh I think you'll like it" Alya said holding onto her Cheshire grin, Marinette nodding in agreement.

The week passed quickly and Helena spent a lot of her evenings in her mothers office or on the phone trying to convince her mother to let her friends come over before the gala to help her get ready. Catherine finally relented Friday morning after hearing her daughter spend so much time pleading.

"Fine. I'll meet you at the party, but you know what I expect and Tony will be here to keep an eye on them and you." Her mothers cold tone didn't dampen Helena's mood at all. Finally she would be allowed to have her friends over and see what Marinette had made her. Marinette refused to give her any hints on what the dress would look like, all she knew was that it was pink and would be a floor length gown per her mothers request.

The school day felt like it dragged on for ages, but finally the last bell rang.

"I have never been so excited for a dress in my life" Helena giggled as the girls slid into her limo. Marinette had her gown neatly laid out on one of the seats in a garment bag.

"I'm glad you were able to talk your mom into letting us come over. That way is anything is off I'll be there to fix it." Marinette said with a sigh of relief. Designing such an important dress had made her nervous enough, but the fact it was her first time making something for Helena just added to her stress. Thankfully it would all be coming to an end this evening.

"I'm just excited to see where you live fancy girl" Alya said pressing the different buttons in the limo.

"just keep in mind everything fancy is my mothers doing" Helena said. It made her nervous to show her friends the lifestyle her mother had chosen for her. She knew how glamorous it appeared, but under the surface she'd felt more like a prisoner than a princess.

"Do you ladies mind if I join you for the afternoon?" Tony asked from the front of the car.

"Of course not Tony, you're always welcome and I think it was an actual order from my mother anyway." Helena said thankful he was always at least making her feel like she had enough room to breathe.

"Okay well you girls head upstairs, I am going to pick up a couple pizzas for you all and I'll be back soon" He said dropping them off outside the building.

"ah Miss Harper, can I help you?" Albert asked stepping toward the car when he noticed all three ladies had their arms full.

"You really are the best Ale!" She said happily as he took the garment bag from her arms.

Helena led them up to her apartment and to her room stopping just before she opened the door.

"No freaking out at my room." She instructed eyeing them cautiously, but her requests were pointless, as soon as she opened the door both girls squealed dropping their bags on the floor running to her window.

"Are you a secret millionaire or something? This view is incredible!" Alya said pressing herself against the glass.

"I can't imagine waking up to this!" Marinette added before turning and looking over the rest of the room. "You're so lucky" Marinette couldn't help but notice how Helena's face dropped as the words left her mouth.

Helena wished for a moment she could tell the girls that the glass windows felt more like prison bars than a blessing, but she knew it would only sound ungrateful.

It wasn't long before Tony returned with the pizza and the girls sat on her bed laughing and eating.

"Well now that we're done with all the greasy pizza, Helena would you like to see your dress?" Marinette asked standing up dramatically pulling the garment bag off a hook on the wall. Helena nodded anxiously. Marinette slowly unzipped the bag revealing the most stunning article of clothing Helena had ever seen.

"Marinette" Helena gasped her hands covering her mouth speechless. She could hardly believe that Marinette had made something so incredible for her to wear.

"No one will outshine you in that dress" Alya said putting a comforting hand on Helena's shoulder.

"Marinette" Helena repeated still unable to find words.

"I wouldn't say anything yet, we have to make sure it fits properly." Marinette said giggling.

It took nearly two hours before Helena was ready to go to the gala. After ensuring everything fit properly Marinette curled Helena's hair and Alya applied her makeup.

"I swear you girls are miracle workers!" Helena said admiring herself in the full body mirror in her bathroom. "I've never felt so vain, you are a magician Marinette" Helena gushed. "I can't thank you enough, both of you! I'll make sure everyone knows that this dress came from the incredible MDC"

Marinette blushed a little. "Thanks for letting make this for you. It was a lot of hard work but I think this is the most beautiful thing I've ever made"

"Ladies are you ready?" Tony asked knocking on the door as he stepped in. "oh Helena, if I didn't know that was you I wouldn't have even recognized you." Tony's jaw nearly hit the floor. He had taken Helena to several of her mothers parties but he'd never seen her in anything like this, but what made her so unrecognizable was the unapologetic glow of happiness she radiated.

The car pulled up to City hall where group of reporters were flashing pictures and people were chatting animatedly.

"The mayors ball?" Marinette asked surprised. Sure, she had heard Chloe bragging on about all the celebrities she'd be meeting that weekend but Marinette had never considered Helena would be attending the same party.

"I hate these events, I'm always here alone and usually in some kind of dress that is so poufy I can't get within five feet of another person" Helena admitted staring at her hands in her lap. "But this is the first time I've ever been comfortable. Thank you, both of you. I get to show Paris who I am not who my mother expects."

"Don't you dare start crying" Alya interrupted. "You are a strong independent woman. And if you mess up that makeup I won't be able to fix it in the car."

All three girls laughed again. "Thank you" Helena said again softly, with a deep breath she got out of the car and dove into the sea of flashes and chatter.

"She reminds me of Adrien" Alya said looking at Marinette. "Told where to be, what to wear. It sounds awful really"

"I don't know how they both manage to stay so upbeat" Marinette confided in her best friend. Helena had told them bits and pieces of her life style and how her mother had kept her on such a tight leash.

Helena finally made it into the gala after talking with the reports for what felt like ages. All they ever wanted to know who she was and what she was wearing, at least she was proud to declare MDC the designer of her gown today.

Helena spotted her mother holding a serious face talking with a large man on the other side of the room. It must have been business, she was almost positive that the man was the mayor. Her mother must have been growing bored with the man Helena saw her eyes drift to the different people in the room she decided this would be as good of time as any and with a deep breath she approached her mother.

"Good evening mother, monsieur?" She asked looking to the man.

"Bourgeois" He said with a small smile to her. Helena gave a respectful curtsy, but her dress didn't lend her much assistance.

"Monsieur Mayor Bourgeois, it is lovely to meet you." Helena kept her tone respectful but let her inflections imply her happiness.

"My Catherine, this is your daughter?" The mayor asked returning his eyes to Helena's mother surprised.

Monsieur Bourgeois had to take extra focus not to keep his eyes darting back and forth between the two women though they had similarities it was their differences they made them both distractingly beautiful. Catherine towered over six feet tall in her heels where her daughter looked up to him. Helena's skin was a cream with a soft hint of pink undertones though Catherines skin shined like golden syrup. Helena's eyes were light and a soft shade of baby blue while her mothers were a sultry shade of hazel dancing on the line between gold and green. Catherine was also a full bodied woman much to the pleasure of the men who worked at the embassy but Helena was showing signs of following in those footsteps though for now her body was on the thinner side. Helena's rich chocolate hair was long and if straight would stretch down her back nearly to the top of her hip bone, Catherine had always kept her blonde hair in an elegant bun at the back of her head.

"Mayor Bourgeois who are these lovely women beside you?" Asked an approaching man breaking the mayor from his reverie. Helena's smile dropped as she saw who was approaching then.

"Monsieur Agreste I wasn't expecting you to be hear this evening! What's brought you?" The mayor asked jovially turning to the approaching Slenderman. Gabriel let his eyes sweep over Catherine then to Helena, he smiled.

"Politics" Helena couldn't help but take a small step back from him. His aura was suffocating and frigid, Helena didn't like his eyes on her, he had an arrogance that made her feel like he could see through her.

"My son is around here somewhere, if you'd like to find him" Gabriel added giving her a knowing smile and there it was again, she felt transparent.

"oh of course, it was lovely to meet you both" With that Helena turned and left the group, not before noticing her mothers curious eye at the fashionable man before her.

It had been nearly fifteen minutes and three glasses of water later but she couldn't shake the feeling of Gabriel's eyes on her, so after pacing the room a few times she decided she needed some fresh air. She took a step out onto terrace adjacent of the ballroom and felt the cool air of the night wraps itself around her. The anxiety was still humming but she felt like she could breathe again, why did that man bother her so much? She wondered as she walked along the terrace admiring some of the potted plants.

"What is a pretty girl like you doing out here?" Helena stiffened, she hadn't even heard the door open.

"Enjoying peace" She said turning to see who it was who had interrupted her quiet. "I don't believe we've met, Helena" She introduced herself casually using her formal adult voice trying to sound older than she was, it usually worked

"Easton" The man looked intimidating. Like most he was taller than her but she could also tell he was well built, his grey suit hugged his body in a way that told Helena he was a regular at the gym. He took a step in her direction but only sit on a bench the was in front of the door. "These events are always too much. Too many people fighting for attention, or business, or votes. Politicians are terrible" He said with a chuckle. His eyes roamed up and down her body.

"Well they always know what they want" Helena said swallowing uneasily. "But I should go back inside before someone misses me" She added stepping back towards the door. Easton stood abruptly and blocked her exit, Helena stopped giving him a curious look.

"I was hoping you might share a dance with me?" He asked blushing lightly. "That's why I followed you in here, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable"

Helena looked up at him surprised, the nervous energy coming off him had been because he wanted to dance with her?

Adrien had never been a big fan of diplomatic affairs and neither had his father so Adrien was more than surprised when Natalie told him that they were attending the mayors party this evening. He didn't usually question his father but the curiosity had him burning.

"Why the mayor's ball?" He asked as they rode off towards the event.

"I think there may be some people worth meeting." Was all Gabriel had offered, Adrien didn't bother to think further of it. His father had pushed him to events in the past just not usually involving the mayor or his group of friends.

Adrien found the ball unremarkable, he'd been to so many red carpet events that the he knew what to expect. He didn't recognize most of the faces, but politics weren't his wheel house either though some people were polite enough to strike a conversation with him he found them all dull. Adrien scanned the room letting out a bored sigh. He made is way over to the bar ordering a glass of champagne.

On most occasions he wouldn't drink, but he hoped the small bubbly glass would help the night pass by quicker. He looked across the room and noticed his father speaking with the mayor and an unfamiliar blonde woman, he wondered if she was the reason they were here.

After picking up a second glass of champagne Adrien took a glance around the room. This was going to be a long night. Adrien saw someone step through the door of the terrace, he could have thought for sure the person looked familiar. He made his way toward the terrace door to take a look, if it was who he thought it might be he didn't trust the man. He was all too willing to do to many things to get what he wanted.

Before Adrien made it to the door the man came back through it except this time with a woman behind him behind him. Adrien's eyes widened and his mouth fell open he suddenly felt like the world was moving in slow motion, it was Helena. He couldn't recall a time he'd ever felt so stunned or seen a woman so beautiful and what was she wearing?

He took in the sight of her as she walked with Easton towards the dance floor. She was wearing a baby pink dress that hugged to the curves of her body like an extra layer of skin. The mermaid cut gown flared at the bottom but the fabric was bundled in a way that made it look like she was walking with a bouquet of roses at her feet. Her waist was accentuated with a ribbon covered in blush colored jewels. The sweet heart neckline kept her modesty but also gave him a view of her skin he'd never seen; a view he couldn't seem take pull himself away from.

He let his eyes follow the pair onto the dance floor and he suddenly felt angry. Easton had put his hands on her waist and the couple danced together. Adrien didn't even notice that his hands had balled into fists as he turned and stormed away, he needed some air.

Easton placed his hands lower than Helena cared for but she figured one dance wouldn't cause any harm as they swayed back and forth. It was okay for a minute but he pressed his hands a little lower gripping her hips and pulling her tightly against him. Helena suddenly felt claustrophobic, her arms were pinned to his chest. His hands made their way Helena's back side enjoying every second of her discomfort. He locked her in place holding his wrist behind her, he looked down at her and gave a wicked smile and she felt herself shiver slightly.

"let go of me" There was a forced calmness to her tone. She had been hit on by men of all ages at functions like this around the world, she'd even been groped more times than she'd care to remember. After an incident when she was 7 she finally confided in her etiquette instructor.

' _Sometimes men at mothers parties touch me in places they're not supposed too. How do I get them to stop?' Little Helena had been recalling a specific memory at a dinner party when the man seated to her left and put his hand on her under the table. At first she had thought it was a strange accident but the man traveled his hand beneath the skirt she was wearing and made to touch her further but she excused herself from the table abruptly and didn't return._

' _oh child, when men give you their attention like that don't be embarrassed' Her instructor started, but Helena was confused already. 'Men are supposed to touch women like that'_

' _but I don't like it. Is there something I can do?' An unhappy Helena asked watching her instructor._

' _sometimes you just have to let men do what they want so they can feel better. Men can find some women so beautiful that it makes their bodies hurt, it's the woman's fault this happens so it's their job to take care of the man until he feels good. Sometimes men make women feel good too.' Helena at that age had no one else to ask and so, she thought her instructor was right. She had been causing these men pain and never took care of them. It still scared her the thought of men touching her in places that no one was allowed to see, she didn't like it. She just wanted her body to be hers. 'it will be easier on your if you just stay quiet and let it happen.'_

As Helena got older she'd learned that her instructor was wrong, Helena was relieved she'd never allowed a man to take advantage of her but she had been preached that gospel for so long she did find it hard not to blame herself for the attention she received. The assaults had been the reason she wasn't allowed to wear things shorter than the knee, just the thought of a man trying to push her skirt away made her feel sick.

"I said let go of me." Helena whispered it this time her voice was stronger this time and laced with fury.

"Don't worry you're in good hands" He had put his head down to whisper near her ear. "You and I have a lot in common. I just need to know for sure that you're who I think you are." He added the smile on his face didn't falter even once.

"Who I am? I don't understand, please stop" She was starting to panic but she knew if she drew any attention to herself it would only make her feel worse.

"Are you a cat? I don't think so" Easton started, "Maybe a bug, like little lady bug" Helena swallowed hard again, she was positive he could feel her heart racing again him. "No bug doesn't seem quite right, but, I'm close right?"

"I really don't know what you're talking about please just let me go" She whispered again trying to pull away from him but she couldn't gather the strength she needed.

"what about a bird? A little tiny bird, nearly impossible to see" Helena felt like she was going to be sick all of a sudden. How could someone know? She'd only gone out twice and she was so careful, how could he even know Colibri was her anyway? "Little Hum-"

'Can I cut in?" It was Adrien, Helena felt a tear escape and roll down her cheek. Adrien was putting on his best innocent face.

"We're in the middle of something" Easton said glaring down at Adrien. "Why don't you go look pretty in a corner"

Adrien gave Helena a confused look then turned back to Easton. "I don't think asking my girlfriend to dance with me is interrupting your business. You have no business with her" Adrien's voice became deep and aggressive, he wasn't about to let this man ruin this night for her. A few people were turning to look at them but Adrien didn't care he wasn't going to let this happen.

Easton noticed the unwanted attention directed at them, he didn't want an audience. He gripped Helena's hips hard leaving bruises in the shape of his hands before walking away.

Adrien immediately took Helena's hands and her up and down. "Are you alright Lena? What was that all about?" The worry laced Adrien's voice and flashed through his eyes into her.

"I really don't know" She couldn't help the second tear that fell from her now dark gray eyes. "He said something about knowing who I am and that he and I have a lot in common." She sighed.

"Why don't we go sit down?" Adrien offered, but Helena shook her head.

 **-AN: I wrote this to Bryson Andres violin cover of Love Me Like You do**

"Would you dance with me?" She asked him, holding out her hand, he put his hand in hers laughing.

"I'd be honored" He said and they walked to the dance floor together. "You look absolutely stunning" He whispered in her ear as they held each other to dance. Adrien decided to show off a little so he took the lead and led her through some intricate dance moves, including a twirl or two. He was a little surprised at how well she kept up. Her smile never dropped she even laughed when the bottom of dress fanned out.

"So, your girlfriend huh?" Helena said with a giggle as they held onto each other.

Adrien blushed and gave her a small smile. "I thought I'd be the only thing that would get him to go away, I guess I was wrong." Adrien sighed.

"Thank you, I don't know what he even wanted" Helena rest her head against Adrien's chest.

"You look so beautiful tonight Lena." His hands were at the small of her back holding her to him and her hands were on his chest softly. It amazed her that this same position had been so threatening in the arms of another man, but with Adrien she felt safe. He rests his cheek on her head, they both had soft smiles and closed eyes. They were content with each other and right then all the problems of the world had vanished.

"I don't feel so alone with you, you feel safe" Helena admitted in a soft whisper.

"You don't have to be alone" Adrien whispered back holder a little tighter.

Helena knew that Adrien understood her loneliness. The crowded rooms, and public events didn't provide company and neither of them received the love they should have at home. Helena at least had someone when she was back in America but now being in France she didn't have her grandmother anymore, but thankfully she had Adrien.

Gabriel gave a cold smile and turned to Catherine, "that is your daughter with my son, right?" Catherine turned and looked. Something inside her had broken, she realized right then she hadn't seen Helena really smile like that in years, and her laugh. Catherine realized how happy and comfortable she looked resting against the boy. They looked like they were holding onto each other with some kind of desperation.

"So that's your son? What a very handsome young man you have their Gabriel" She said smiling at him happily.

"I should say the same of your daughter, have you ever considered getting her into modeling? I'd love to have her apart of my next campaign. Adrien would be there too of course and you'd be welcome. I have some designs that I've been holding onto but haven't been able to find the right person for and I think it's her."

"Hm, that could give me some good PR too." Catherine thought aloud. "Anne lives a very strict lifestyle though, her requirements may hinder your photographer." She said looking into Gabriel's Icey blue eyes.

"Oh trust me, I completely understand. My son Adrian also has a very strict set of rules, he is busy with lessons and unfortunately he begged me last year to let him go to public school." Gabriel spat out the last words like they were poison on his tongue.

"My daughter is just the same. It was the only way I got her here in the first place, she refused to leave her grandmothers. She's already finished with school in America so I don't understand why she's bothering with it. I just want to keep her home so she is safe" Catherine admitted looking down at her feet.

"Safe from what, if I may ask?" He wondered briefly if she would take the bait, but he was disappointed by her response.

"There's trouble on her father's side of the family." The blonde woman said not elaborating. "I think Helena working with you would be good for her. Lets have a contract drawn up, I'll have my secretary send you her rule book, it includes her attire requirements. I may be able to make an exception but I will need to view any garments that don't follow my guidelines first." When she spoke business all trace of emotion left her face and voice. Gabriel liked that about her.

"Sounds wonderful, maybe next week we can all get together and I'll pull out the sample clothes and artwork." Catherine confirmed with a nod unable to look away from Helena and Adrien, guilt welling up inside her for what she'd done, but she wouldn't let anyone hurt Helena. She made a vow and she was doing everything she could to keep her safe, and Catherine thought, _'besides she hasn't shown any signs of the magic, and she doesn't have the family's charm either'_

 **Author's Note:** Thank you all so much for reading the story, and I love your reviews! Also sorry for the lack of updates, this chapter kind of turned into a monster for me. I was ick all last week with migraines and I had a hard time even looking at my phone, but I'm going to try and get back on track!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Master Fu paced back and forth in his living room impatiently waiting for his phone to ring. Wayzz followed his pattern sensing the nerves of his master put him on high alert as well. When the phone finally rang both were startled, but Fu reach down to his small table and picked it up.

"Hello Ellen?" He asked in English.

"Fu? It's been such a long time" The voice of a woman that has been withered by time responded.

"Why didn't you tell me your descendant had moved?" The usual kindness that lingered in his voice was gone.

"I don't want her to live the life I did, that her father did. I wanted her to have a happy ending away from all this magic." Ellen responded honestly, her voice a little stronger than before.

"Well she's appeared. My miraculous holder has approached me about a new hero and she was concerned." Ellen didn't respond. "I can't tell her the truth she would be devastated."

"I'm sorry. I didn't think she would use the charm. I gave it to her for protection, her powers appeared later than most I thought the charm would give her better control. She is led by her emotions" Ellen explained worry seeped through her tone.

"What is her gift Ellen, we have a villain now that will try and take advantage of her. Her charm should protect her from that though as long as she wears it." Fu's voice held slight worry as well but maintained better control of his concern.

"I can't say for sure she showed signs of a few, and you know my family has had several mixed breeding so there is a handful she could appear with, but she showed the most signs in the garden with nature growing the plants, pulling the water from the air to feed them. I was quite shocked when I caught her in the garden the first time."

 _A younger Helena sat on the mulch her hands playing with the sprouting daffodils. She giggled as they grew under her fingers. Ellen walked around the corner of her house and saw Helena working with the plants and she gasped._

" _Helena!" She shouted with excitement. "You've done it! Your powers have finally come out, oh little star I told you they would appear!" Ellen ran to Helena and sat besides her, giving her a big hug._

" _That's not all grandma look what else I can do!" Helena motioned her hand in a circle through the air and slowly a little bubble appeared. It took Ellen a minute to realize it was a little bead of water. It must have taken a lot of Helena's energy to create because she gasped for air as the bubble reached marble size and with a subtle motion it floated to the newly grown plant landing in the soil at it's stem. Helena's shoulders slumped forward and she took a few deep shaky breaths._

" _I'm not very good at that yet, but I keep practicing" She said breathlessly._

" _Oh Helena be careful! If you use to much energy it can hurt you." Ellen said rubbing the small girls back softly. "I don't want you to get hurt, this magic isn't worth you life."_

 _The memory faded only to be replaced by another._

 _Helena was on the phone in her grandmother's kitchen._

" _I understand mother, maybe I'll see you next month then. I love you, good bye" Helena hung up the phone, a look of devastation falling across her face. "Mother can't make it tonight, she has an important meeting" Her tone was emotionless._

" _OH Helena I'm so sorry." Ellen tried to console her but Helena walked out the kitchen door saying nothing._

 _Helena wander out back into the garden, her safe place. She sat down beside the hydrangeas and hugged her knee's, a sob wracking through her body. She put her face down on her knee's and closed her eyes and cried. She questioned her life, why her mother didn't love her, why her father was gone, why she felt so alone all the time?_

 _It wasn't until Helena felt something falling on her that she opened her eyes and picked her head up. The site before her made her heart drop. A blood curdling scream erupted from her. She stood up but wobbled feeling dizzy._

 _Ellen came running around the corner but stopped eyes wide at the sight before her. Every plant in the garden was black and withered to death. The petals from the flowers all laid on the ground brown and rotting._

 _Helena succumbed to her dizziness and crumpled to the ground unconscious. Ellen was still frozen, the garden, the whole garden was dead and the only possible explanation was that Helena had used her magic to do it somehow. Finally Ellen found it in herself to move and pick up the child and take her to her bed. Ellen felt her forehead and couldn't believe that Helena was cold, absolutely frigid. Usually when someone over exerted their power they would be feverish but she'd also never seen someone kill something like that. Ellen rushed to get a heated blanket from the hall closet and quickly covered Helena plugging it in and setting it to high. She prayed that Helena would be okay._

 _It was four hours later when Helena opened her eyes and spoke. "What happened?" She asked trying to sit up, but fall back down her head still spinning._

" _Oh Helena, are you okay? How do you feel?" Ellen asked in a rush putting her hand to Helena's forehead, she still felt cool but not nearly as cold as she had been._

" _I'm so tired and my head won't stop spinning. What happened grandma? I was on the phone with mother and then I went outside but I don't remember coming in her." Helena's voice was weak with exhaustion._

" _You fainted darling, you'll be okay. Just stay in bed under this blanket okay, I'm going to get you some hot broth and juice" With that Ellen stood up and left the room._

The memory faded leaving Ellen unsure whether she should tell Fu or not.

"What else is it Ellen? I know you're holding back" Fu said with impatience.

"Well there was another instance in the garden. She didn't remember it afterwards so I never told her." Ellen explained her memory of the dead garden. Fu gasped.

"Ellen could she hold the power of life?" Fu asked seriously, his voice filling with concern.

"I doubt that, it only ever happened one time I think it may have been something else" She admitted. "I didn't let her go back outside for ages. I felt a dark presence around after that. It's why I warned her mother that I think another like her had found her." Ellen explained sounding disappointed. "They left for Paris not much longer after that"

"Why would another like her try and find her? Don't most of the families left still communicate?" Fu didn't understand why the woman was so concerned.

"It's true a handful of us are still in contact, but there are others out there who want our children to continue the breeding of the past. Most of us have put many miles between the families so we can let our children find love, not power." She explained seriously.

"So these other… What do you call yourselves again?" Fu asked unsure.

"The name has changed so much over time right now we don't even have a title we're just trying to fit in" Ellen explained

"Okay then I'll call you Blood Miraculous" Fu decided.

"That actually sounded pretty accurate" Ellen agreed letting herself smile for the first time since she'd dialed his number.

"So these other blood miraculous are trying to take the children to… um mate with them and produce children" Fu felt a little uncomfortable with his explanation.

"Pretty much, it's happened to both men and women of other families. Catherine ran with Helena hoping to get her away from these monsters"

"Exactly." Ellen said simply.

"Well, we have our own monster here. Someone found one of the miraculous and he's using it to try and get his hands on the others. I will have my chosen ones do what they can to keep Helena out of this." Fu Promised.

"Well Helena is pretty head strong and she has a love of helping things so I doubt it will work" Ellen nearly laughed. "Fu, what is she called?"

"I believe my chosen said she called herself Colibri Soiree, the Evening Hummingbird" Fu responded softly.

Ellen was silent for a moment. "Hummingbird, like my grandmother" She spoke tearfully, Fu knew she was proud. "And evening like her father" Her voice was shaking now.

"I'll try and keep you updated on her okay. If you want to know what is happening with our local villain though, you can look up the Ladyblog online. We have a fan who always keeps up with the latest news. Depending how my chosens do with your granddaughter you may even see her appear." Fu laughed a little.

"Thank you Fu, you've given me the best news even though it isn't the best situation" Ellen said her voice still shaking but the crying had stopped.

"You're welcome Ellen, I'll talk to your when I hear more" With that they both hung up.

 **Meanwhile**

Easton approached the gate of the Agreste estate pushing the button on the security monitor.

"Can I help you?" A female voice called.

"Hi I'm here to speak with Gabriel Agreste. My name is Easton Dowon." He spoke in a formal tone.

"I'm sorry sir but you're not on our list of appointments" The woman spoke again.

"Oh I'm sorry, I think I got the name wrong. I'm here to speak with Hawkmoth." His tone became cold.

"One minute" There was a long pause, but the gate opened for him.

Easton chuckled darkly shaking his head. He approached the door but it opened before he could knock. A woman with dark hair and a formal suit on had opened it. As he entered he saw non-other than Gabriel Agreste standing back at the base of a stair case.

"Come with me, we will chat in my office." Gabriel spoke coolly turning and walking up the stairs. Easton followed him wordlessly. With a couple weaves and turns Gabriel opened a heavy wooden door revealing a large formal office. Gabriel sat in the chair behind his desk setting his elbows on the table weaving his fingers together leaning forward on them, while Easton sat in the chair on the opposite side of the desk.

"So what brings you here?" Gabriel asked curiously.

"I'm looking for someone, and I think you've taken an interest in her." Easton said sitting back comfortably in the chair, showing no signs of intimidation of the man before him.

"If I had, what would it matter to you? What makes her so special." Gabriel prodded, he didn't like that this man was so comfortable in his presence It was uncommon.

"I can get you what you want" Easton responded looking Gabriel in the eye, with a glint of mischief.

"The miraculouses? What do you really need from me?" Gabriel asked his interest was piqued now.

"I want Helena. In any way you can give me her" .

"The miraculouses? What do you really need from me?" Gabriel asked his interest was piqued now.

"I want Helena. In any way you can give me her" His became cold and serious. "But she has to be unharmed."

"and how does a child like you expect to get the miraculous?" Gabriel asked with a taunting tone.

"There are people born with magic, that are much more powerful than your precious miraculouses" With that Easton got up and left, leaving Gabriel shell-shocked.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Marinette paced her balcony deep in thought, she had talked with Fu earlier that evening and he'd told her much of same story again with no new details. It just didn't sit well in Marinette's mind, there had to be a reason this new heroine arrived. Super powers don't just come from no where… But then again that is exactly what happened to Marinette, or at least that's how she feels about it. She never really deserved to be Ladybug, it was just something that came to her by Master Fu. Somehow he felt she was worthy.

"Now what has my princess so frazzled at this hour?" Marinette nearly jumped out of her skin, there was Chat her partner sitting on her roof watching her.

"How long have you been sitting up there?" Her voice came out a bit breathless and she regained her composure looking up at him.

"Long enough to know that something is on your mind, but you're not on your toes" Chat responded sliding down to stand in front of her. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine kitty" Marinette said smiling at him, but Chat noticed the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. Chat just gave her a 'do you think I'm stupid' look. "Fine, it's just this new girl school has started hanging out with my friends and I just feel like I'm being put on the back burner" Marinette sighed, she didn't like admitting she was jealous but she couldn't lie to Chat. "She's amazing and the worst part is that she's unbelievably nice!" Marinette shouted in frustration.

"Would you rather her be bratty and stuck up?" Chat couldn't help but think of Chloe and Marinette mirrored the thought herself.

"Oh god no! The world doesn't need another Chloe Bourgeois." Marinette declared in disgust. Chat Noir laughed a little.

"Is she really that bad?" He'd heard Marinette mention briefly her afflictions with Chloe but she never really told Adrien about it.

"It would be different if she would laugh with the rest of us, but she does things to cause anger and pain. She wants to embarrass people and hurt them and it just isn't okay." Marinette's tone went serious. "Kim used to be a bit of a jerk too, but he would at least do things to be funny it was never out of anger or to deliberately hurt someone. It made laughing along and forgiving him easy. Chloe is just different"

"hm…" Chat hummed listening intently. He'd never thought about it that way before but she was right. It made him dislike Chloe a little more, he knew Chloe enjoyed her pranks but he hadn't realized how much she enjoyed the embarrassment and pain of it. "yeah, you're right" Was all he could manage. "So you're afraid this girl is going to replace you?" He asked looking out across the rooftops.

"no!" Marinette said quickly, "well, maybe that is it. I don't want to feel that way because I like her, but I think he likes her too" She sighed defeated and leaned on the railing resting her face in her hands.

"You wouldn't be talking about the new politicians daughter would be? Oh what was her name…" Chat didn't want to be too obvious. Marinette was talking about a boy though and he was getting curious. _'Could she be talking about me?'_

"Helena, you've met her?" Marinette asked turning to him quickly.

"Oh right, yeah I met her a couple days ago. You're right she seems nice" Marinette had no clue how connected he felt to the new girl, but he didn't want to make her feel any worse. And in truth he didn't understand the feelings he had anyway, he still loved Ladybug, he though at least.

"Why don't you just focus on being friends and let everything play out. Sometimes things fall into place I the strangest ways" Chat said softly putting a hand on Marinette's shoulder.

"You're right, plus if he does like her at least we could all be friends still and I know she is kind and maybe she can make him happy" Marinette gave a sad smile.

"Who is this he you keep mentioning?" Chat was eager to hear her.

"huh? Oh just a boy in my class. I've had this hopeless crush on him ever since he did something kind for me. It's kind of silly but I just want him to be happy. I can tell he's lonely a lot." Marinette was practically whispering, she trusted Chat but these were some of her inner most feelings. "I see the same pain in Helena though too, I guess if they can take that away from each other, I could move on. He deserves someone to make him happy" A few stray tears fell from Marinette's eyes. Just thinking about it made her chest feel like it was in a compactor. She clasped her hands together and held them against her chest.

"Oh Marinette, I didn't know you felt so strongly" Adrien was seeping through his Chat personality. He just looked at her wide eyed. "I'm so sorry Marinette" he said it before he could stop himself.

"Oh don't be, you've actually made me feel a lot better. Just talking it out helps a lot, thanks for not judging me." She wrapped her arms around Chat, he returned her hug tightly. How had he never realized how wonderful Marinette was? She'd just admitted to having a crush on him for years and somehow, he hadn't noticed. No it wasn't somehow, he had been to wrapped up in his feelings for Ladybug to even consider her. She had just said she would let go of her feelings if it would make him happy, he's never had someone willing to give up anything for him before at least not since he lost his mom. How was he going to face her on Monday?

Helena sat on the edge of a fountain wearing clothes she would never pick for herself, but that didn't stop the people around her from telling her how good she looked. What was it Gabriel had called this line, she couldn't quite remember his wording but it was a fancy way of saying slutty business woman. She was in a tight cerulean plaid pencil skirt, it was uncomfortable and hot. The material was thick and bound her legs together, it was pretty fitting considering she did feel like she was being held here against her will thanks to her mother and some contracts. Helena didn't understand how she didn't get a say in her own life, but everyone else signed on the dotted lines and her choices were made for her yet again.

The shirt was a long white button down shirt fitted to her size, but cut in mens fashion, she wore it with the buttons open and a white tank top underneath. Her hair was straightened and fanned across her shoulders. The worst part of this whole ensemble were the shoes, black leather pumps that gave her a five inch boost. Between the tight skirt and the shoe's she felt like a prisoner in front of this crew of people, what made this whole day worse? Adrien had been avoiding her. She tried talking to him when she arrived but he just said he had to do some work and walked away. Helena was confused, she couldn't remember doing anything to warrant that kind of behavior but maybe she was missing something.

"Alright now look up towards the sun" She followed his instruction best she could. "now look in love" Helena did her best, she just wasn't comfortable in those clothes and it must have showed. "Lets move on to the last outfit" The photographer said after only taking a couple shots.

Helena let out a sigh feeling a bit defeated, who knew wearing clothes was so hard. She went into the little changing tent they had set up for her and looked at her next outfit and smiled. This was more her speed, she let her fingers run across the material dreamily. It took about 5 minutes to get out of the outfit she had been wearing and only 30 seconds to slip on her next one. It was an ivory dress fitted to her waist and then it fell into a soft tulle skirt that was layered and cut at different lengths, almost looking tattered. The dress had little cap sleeves that were crusted with little black jewels. The shoes she was assigned were thankfully only two inches high, the toe area was black velvet and the rest of the shoe was a white satin looking material and at her ankle were satin ribbons to lace around her ankles she finished them off with a beautifully formed bow.

It turns out her hair needed to be redone for this outfit, she sat in a chair and a tall woman brushed through her hair and started curling it in small chunks, at the same time a man came over and started changing her makeup. It only took fifteen minutes for her new look to be completed and when she got a good look at herself in the mirror she smiled again, this felt like her.

Helena walked back to the photographer looked her up and down making her feel a bit self conscious. "You look incredible. That outfit is a lot better isn't it?" He smiled at her and she nodded. "You look so much more comfortable, but believe it or not this is the black sheep of Gabriel's designs. The last outfit you wore is much more his usual speed" He explained as he led her across the park to large tree. "Now I want you to come sit right her and keep your back to the tree. Don't move until I say" She nodded in agreement but felt confused when he walked away. She was tempted to lean around and see where he was going but kept still like he'd instructed. It was another minute until she heard him coming back talking to someone else.

"Now you're both going to stay like you are looking straight okay." Helena was confused it must have showed because the photographer explained. "I am going take both your pictures together, but neither of you knows what the other is wearing. I'll give you a small hint though, this is the best you've both looked today. Especially you Helena. Now ready set go!" The photographers compliment turned Helena's cheek a shade of pink and gave her a genuine smile. He knew she would do well in this outfit but the little blush made her look like she was glowing.

After about fifteen minutes of shooting the photographer went to each of them shifting their poses. After a few more pictures he instructed them both to close their eyes and keep them shut. Helena did exactly as he asked, it took several minutes but she felt hands on her shoulder, she let out a little yip jumping out of her skin. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you" It was the photographer he was pulling her one way pushing her another and in a minute she felt her back bump into something softly, or someone. She heard the camera shutter a couple times and finally the cameraman spoke. "Alright keeping your heads straight, open your eyes. Don't you dare try and look at each other before I'm ready!" He threatened. Helena giggled a little, this was kind of fun it made her excited she felt like her pictures would be so much better just because she was having fun now. She opened her eyes seeing half the park. She sighed, it was nice being out even if it was just more of her mothers work. The day was beautiful and the sun was warm, she took a deep breath in enjoying the serenity of the moment. She shifted slightly and felt her fingers brush against the fabric of his pants, she giggled again. Denim, she had a clue now, she felt like she was cheating on a math test, her pinks turned rosey again just at the thought. In another second she felt something her against her skirt and a thoughtful Hm…. Was heard from behind her, she couldn't help it she giggled again. Then there was a hand in hers, soft and warm it interlaced their fingers and Helena felt her heart flutter a little. There was near silence, the only sound through the whole park had been the shutter of the camera repeating itself.

"Okay, are you two ready?" The photographer asked, the hand gave hers a small squeeze. Helena closed her eyes, she was strangely nervous. _'How silly'_ She thought. "Okay"

She hesitated but let out a little giggle and flickered her eyes open keeping her gaze to the ground. Clean sneakers that mimicked her own shoes but where her shoes were white his were black and vice versa. She let her eyes roll up the legs of his jeans, tight black denim, his top was fancier a black vest it looks almost like a crushed velvet material, further up beneath the vest she could see a white button down the sleeves ran down to his elbows and were folded in the perfect messy bundle. With a quick inhale she met his eyes. The skies met the earth as he looked back into her. Neither of them moved an inch or spoke a word, but the camera sounded nonstop. Helena knew it would be him but she hadn't expected the site of him to leave her speechless.

Adrien stared into Helena's eyes willing the shoot to be over, he'd been avoiding her all day and somehow she managed to be in front of him wearing a dress that left him breathless. At first he was confused why Philippe was being so mysterious but as he got an eye full of her now he could understand. Adrien had never seen something so dainty come out of his fathers studio. The tulle skirt shifted with the slighted breeze and for the first time he could see what his father saw in her, he could see the final picture, he got it. She was an angel, and then his mind shifted again… The hummingbird, she was remarkably similar in this instant to the angel he'd seen soaring the skies.

"I think we're done for the day!" Philippe cheered! Looking over his models. Helena's eyes fell back to her shoes but Adrien didn't move a hint.

"Helena," Adrien whispered pulling her hand in his closer to him. Her eyes fluttered back to him but she pulled her hand away.

"Thank you monsieur. I hope I was okay, this is all so overwhelming" Helena turned to Philippe and gave him a kind smile.

"Child, you're so lovely you don't have to do a thing!" He said replacing his lens cap, and the two of them walked away to wear the makeup artists were sitting. Adrien heard some small chatter but he didn't listen well enough to comprehend it. He felt rooted to the same spot stuck inside his thoughts that his new co-worker, his class mate, his friend could she be the new heroine that appeared in Paris?

"Adrien?" Her voice, she was about three feet from him now a look of concern on her face. He looked at her not at this distance he could see all of her. The softness of the dress spoke to the innocence that harbored in her eyes.

"Ms. Harper could I talk with you for a minute?" Adrien's head jerked at the voice, it was his father. When had he arrived? He looked to Helena again surprised to see such a grimace. Did she not like his father? Her eyes met his again and this time a desperate look pierced him, but he saw her take a deep breath and turn away walking to meet his father.

Adrien had to follow now, his curiosity was getting the better of him and you know what they say? He had to many questions running through his mind, why was his father even here? Why did he need Helena? He would usually leave the model wrangling to Natalie, thinking her he couldn't see her anywhere either.

"Yes Mr. Agreste, is everything alright?" He heard the concern that laced her eyes in her voice.

"I was just looking through some of the photograph from the beginning of the shoot and I wanted your thoughts on them." Even weirder since when did Gabriel care about anyone's opinion? He felt a spark of jealousy, his father never cared about his opinion why should Helena's even matter. Adrien went to his changing tent and put his street clothes back on, when he exited the tent most of the tools they'd been using had been put away, his father was gone.

Helena stood talking to Philippe about some ways she could get better and Adrien heard her make several apologies about lacking talent and not trying hard enough. Philippe was always kind and kept assuring her that no ones first shoot was ever easy. Helena gave him a polite smile but she didn't seem to believe the photographer.

"Helena, can I talk to you for a minute?" Helena turned to him and she nodded excusing herself from Philippe.  
"Your father didn't seem to happy with me" She admitted to Adrien as they wandered over to one of the park benches. "He told me to keep this dress though, said it was a one time design" The pair sat beside each other. "He doesn't usually come to these does he? I must be pretty awful for him to make an appearance just for that"

"I don't think i've seen him at a shoot in years, honestly he usually just fires models if he doesn't like them so there must be something he sees" Adrien confessed looking at his hands in his lap. "Then again seeing you in that dress could have changed his mind" He laughed awkwardly. "I'm sorry about earlier, I wasn't trying to make you upset I just had a lot on my mind"

"You don't owe me an apology Adrien, I was just worried I'd done something wrong" Helena put her hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. "I feel like I've intruded on your space with all of this, I don't know what inspired my mother to go through with this it's so unlike her" She muttered.

"You didn't seem very comfortable in front of the camera, but it does get better" Adrien said giving her a comforting smile in return.

"The camera doesn't bother me as much as the outfits. I mean the last skirt I wore felt more like a strait jacket and the shoes were like shackles. I didn't realize this would be so difficult I have a lot more respect for modeling now" She let out an exhausted sigh.

"This dress seems to suit you" Adrien wanted to make her comfortable, he didn't want her to quit. If he hadn't let his last talk with Marinette bother him so much they both probably would have had a lot of fun today.

"The dress is incredible" Helena said perking up. "It makes me feel beautiful"

"Helena the dress is basic and white, you're what makes it beautiful" Adrien said it before he really thought it through. They both blushed Adrien a rose red while Helena turned a soft pink.

"Your father wants me to be other this evening to join him for dinner and meet one of his coworkers. I'm not sure I'm really comfortable enough to do that" Adrien was surprised, his father didn't have dinner on his schedule and Adrien was usually expected to meet all of Gabriel's colleagues.

"Do you like my father?" Adrien blurted out.

"Like your father? Um I mean… ugh yeah he's your Dad so of course" Helena stammered and stuttered. The question caught her off guard.

"You can be honest with me Helena, what don't you like about him?" Adrien shifted to a serious tone looking her in the eye. She wasn't comfortable with the topic but she couldn't lie to him.

"He's just cold." She admitted. "When he looks at me I don't think he sees a person, It just seems like he has an ulterior motive a lot of the time" Adrien new exactly how she felt, that's how he felt about his father too. Every move was a business move, they were family they were coworkers.

"Well if you join him for dinner tonight, I'll be there" He took her hand. "I won't let you be alone with him again okay?" She pulled her hand away and wrapped her arms around him in a quick hug.

"You're the best friend I've ever had" Tears pricked her eyes as she held onto him tightly. She'd never had someone so willing to step in front of her before.

"You're not alone anymore" He whispered holding onto her just as tight.

Adrien had his afternoon free so he decided to check in on one of his friends. The bell chimed as the door closed behind him and he was greeted with the scent of fresh baked goods from sweet brownies all the way to fresh loaves of bread.

"Oh Hello Adrien how are you?" Sabine called as he made his way towards the counter.

"Hi Mrs. Dupain-Cheng is Marinette here?" Adrien swore her smile grew ten times but she nodded.

"She's up in her room, wait a second though" He saw her shuffling behind the counter and moving some things around. "Here, take this and go on up would you?" She handed him a tray decorated with different sweets. "She'll be so happy to see you!"

"Thank you!" He called as he took the tray and head up the stairs. He remembered where Marinette's room was, he thought.

After he made it up the stairs he could hear her sewing machine plugging away. "Marinette" He called as he ascended the stairs to her room. No reply, he figured she couldn't hear him over the machine so he went up anyway.

He lift the trap door and saw her over at her desk running some green and black fabric through the machine. He didn't want to startle her but he didn't know how best to approach her while she was at work.

"Hey Marinette?" He called trying to shout over the machine. She must have heard him because she stopped and turned in his direction though she let out a scream and fell out of her chair when she saw him. "Oh my gosh are you alright? I was trying not to scare you!" He set the tray down on her dresser and rushed to help her up.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine I just wasn't expecting you" She laughed a little. "I thought it was my mom bringing me snacks, but I see she sent you with them" She wasn't stuttering at all, Adrien smiled.

"Yeah we haven't been able to hang out much and I finished a photoshoot early so I thought I'd come by. Is that okay?" he was nervous all of a sudden, why was he so nervous?

"Of course! I'm just putting a couple last touches on this dress I've been working. If you give me like five minutes I'll be all yours!" She said happily. "W-well I mean my attention is yours, not that I can't be yours too but I mean yeah just give minutes please?" She rambled on her cheeks turning red and he chuckled.

"Of course, a dress huh? Those are some different colors" He said looking to the fabric. Marinette sat back up in her chair.

"I'll show when it's finished" She promised as she turned and dove back into her work. Five minutes turned out to be closer to fifteen but Adrien didn't mind. Watching Marinette work fascinated him, she was working so hard but she seemed so happy at the same time. Her love for fashion really showed. She knotted her last thred and pulled the dress of her table and Adrien gasped.

"Marinette this is incredible!" Adrien gushed and she blushed again but she was also glowing with pride. The dress was mostly black but the waist was embellished with a lime green satin belt, the top of the bust was trimmed in the same satin.

"Wait let me show you the coolest part! Give me one minute" She rushed off to a different room, one he was guessing was a bathroom. She returned as quickly as she promised wearing her new dress. It had the cut of a 1950's dress with a poofy pleated skirt. "Not watch" Marinette did a twirl exuding more grace than he knew she could muster and his eyes lit up. As she twirled the pleats in the dress opened and reveals a lime green fabric that was covered in black polka dots.

"I can't believe you made that Marinette!" He praised. "You're so incredible" She blushed again.

"So now that this all done, want to place to video games?" She challenged. He agreed. They sat at her computer trash talking each other and playing against one another.

"Adrien honey, would you like to stay for dinner?" Sabine asked poking her head upstairs smiling at the two kids, and Adrien did something he's never done before.

"Of course!" He forgot his promise.

Tony dropped Helena off at the Agreste mansion, she hesitated before ringing the door bell. Gabriel greeted her at the door himself and her uneasiness returned.

"Hello my dear welcome, come on in" She did as he instructed and he closed the door behind her and lead her to his office.

"Where is Adrien?" She was feeling desperate but she hope it hadn't come across that way.

"Oh he has the evening off, I'm not sure where he's been at today" It wasn't Gabriel's first time not knowing his sons whereabouts, but it was the first time he didn't seem to care. "I just want to introduce you before we have dinner" Gabriel said opening his office door for her. Helena entered and immediately turned to leave only to have Gabriel's door shut in her face.

"Now, now child don't be so rude" Gabriel chided putting his hands on her shoulders turning her back around.

"Careful Gabriel, I told you this one is a spit fire even if she doesn't know what she'd doing yet" And there standing beside Gabriel's desk was the tall dirty blonde haired man she'd met at the Mayor's Gala.

Adrien enjoyed having dinner with the Depain-Cheng's. They talked to each other, made jokes and laughed. Adrien imagined that is how normal family's were, and they never once made him feel out of place.

"So who won the video game tournament?" Sabine asked as they ate. She had prepared broiled salmon and steamed vegetables, the bakery had been so busy for her to prepare much else and this was fast and easy.

"Marinette definitely killed me" Adrien admitted taking a bite of his fish. It was incredible, how could something so fast and simple have so much flavor.

"Was there any really doubt?" Tom asked. "Believe it or not Marinette doesn't even have much time for games, I don't know how she manages to be so good!"

"Really Mari? You don't even play that often?" Adrien was shocked.

"Nah not so much recently. Helena wore that dress I made to the Mayor's ball and I've been getting requests to make things from people all over the world! It's been incredible really" Adrien felt his heart stop.

"Helena" He whispered horrified.

"Is everything okay dear?" Sabine asked concerned.

"I just, Helena has a meeting with my father tonight and I promised her I'd be there. I completely forgot" Adrien pulled his phone out of his pocket to check the time. It was nearly 8pm now, she hadn't even messaged him. Adrien's mind immediately went to the worst.

"Why would she have a meeting with your father?" It was Tom who spoke up and asked the question that was on all of their minds.

"Her mom and my dad signed from contracts and stuff so she would be a model for him. He didn't seem to happy with her first few pictures so he wanted to talk with her about it" Adrien was trying to be polite, but he also wasn't sure how to handle this situation.

"She's new, what can he expect from her so suddenly?" Adrien was surprised to hear Marinette defending her. He didn't think Mari like the new girl but then again he knew that wasn't the case though either.

"She kind of admitted that my father makes her uncomfortable, so I promised her I wouldn't leave her alone with him. I'm sorry to go but I am so late already" Adrien made to stand up.

"You're welcome back here anytime Adrien, don't be a stranger" Sabine smiled. Adrien was thankful they were so understanding.

"I'll walk you out" Marinette offered. She walked downstairs and stepped outside with him.

"I'm really sorry about Helena. Tell her I'll make it up to her okay" Marinette asked giving him a sad smile.

"I'm sorry to ditch you like this Marinette, I guess we were having such a good time together I just forgot." Adrien felt bad for abandoning Marinette to go keep a girl company he knew that Marinette felt threatened by. "I hope we can do this again though" An idea sparked in his mind.

"I hope so, it was a lot of fun. Maybe next time we can all get together, Alya, Nino, You, Helena and me" She was incredible, she really was. She had confessed just last night that she'd thought Helena was taking her place in the group (even though she denied it) and now she was inviting Helena the next time they all made plans.

"Thanks for spending time with me Marinette" Without a moments hesitation Adrien leaned down and kissed her cheek, turned around and headed home.

 **A/N:** We're getting more and more Adirnette here on out! Scouts honor AND the outfits from the photoshoot were inspired by Lindsey Stirlings The Greatest Showman mashup video. So check it out, the music is incredible and so are the outfits!


End file.
